Searching one's soulmate by Song
by La Morraine
Summary: Hogwarts erlebt eine besondere Zeit. Die Welle der Emotionen rollt über das Schloss hinweg, und so veranstaltet Dumbledore einen Gesangswettbewerb. Harry steht so einiges bevor, aber da ist er nicht der einzige. HP/SS, HG/RW, GW/VC, ST/RS, SF/DT, RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld. _

**Anmerkung**_: Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, daher würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

* * *

**Searching one's Soul Mate by Song**

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Merlin erster Klasse und Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, war sehr zufrieden.

Nun, _zufrieden_ traf vielleicht es nicht ganz.

Er war absolut und total von sich selbst begeistert, und hätte er nicht einige Jahre auf seinen Schultern lasten sowie die Verantwortung, wenigstens vernünftig zu _erscheinen_, nun, dann hätte er bösartig gelacht wie der große Grindelwald selbst es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er besonders fiese Dinge plante.

Aber um seine ihm unterstehenden Lehrer nicht zu verunsichern oder gar zu ängstigen begnügte er sich mit diesem wahnsinnigen Funkeln in den blassblauen Augen und einem vieldeutigen Lächeln.

Professor McGonagall sah ernst aus wie immer. Sie war zweifellos eine Frau von Ehre, und obwohl sie immer streng bis frigide erschien, war sie doch eigentlich eine sehr leidenschaftliche Person, die gerne feierte und sich an jedem Blödsinn beteiligte, den Dumbledore sich ausdachte.

_Kein Wunder, dass sie in Gryffindor gelandet ist_, dachte Snape verächtlich.

Flitwick und Hagrid sahen nicht im Geringsten traurig darüber aus, dass sie die Wette verloren hatten. Filch hingegen ... Nun, er war derjenige, der hinterher aufräumen durfte.

Snape konnte sich ein böses Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

Die anderen Professoren allerdings beäugten Dumbledore vorsichtig und argwöhnisch, sich fragend, in was für einen Schlamassel sie sich diesmal hatten hineinziehen lassen. Snape kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass auch er Teil von besagtem Schlamassel war, und das wischte das Grinsen schneller aus seinem Gesicht, als Longbottoms erbärmliche Versuche, Magie zu wirken, es je könnten.

„Liebe Kollegen", rief Dumbledore fröhlich, „wie ihr euch alle schon denken könnt, geht es um unsere letzte Wette, die ich gewonnen zu haben scheine ..."

Trelawney erhob sich und glitt ein wenig im Lehrerzimmer herum. Sie sah mehr denn je aus wie eine riesige Libelle mit ihrer schimmernden Robe und den durchsichtigen Schals. Die riesigen Augen hinter der Brille musterten die Lehrer, ehe sie in einer rauchigen Stimme (ihrer rauchigsten, wie Snape stöhnend feststellte) sagte: „Ich habe es kommen sehen! Der Fluss der Emotionen, der so lange an Hogwarts vorbeigesteuert wurde, wird nun über uns hereinbrechen. Alles, was wir tun können, ist, ihm die Bahn zu ebnen ..."

„Hört, hört", sagte Professor McGonagall spöttisch. „Der Strom der Emotionen? Seit wann wurde der an Hogwarts vorbeigeleitet? Wir verabschieden so viele Pärchen jedes Jahr, dass es schon fast lächerlich ist. Oder meinst du damit dich selbst, Sibyll?"

Einige Kollegen kicherten leise. Die Trelawney schniefte hörbar und drehte sich um.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es meine Bestimmung ist, allein zu bleiben ... Wenn man die Gabe des _Sehens_ hat, findet man selten einen Partner, der einen versteht ... und unterstützt ..."

Ihre riesigen Augen wurden plötzlich feucht, und jeder wappnete sich für einen ihrer berüchtigten Ausbrüche. Aber sie versank nur leise schluchzend in einem großen Sessel, und niemand beachtete sie weiter.

„Nun, nun", mischte sich Dumbledore freundlich ein. „Sibyll hat ganz Recht, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich plane, meinen Gewinn vor den Weihnachtsferien einzusetzen, wo die Schüler richtig viel Zeit haben werden, es zu genießen."

Snape glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Die alte Wachtel hatte mal Recht gehabt? Was zu Henker hatte Dumbledore vor? Und warum wurde dieses manische Funkeln in seinen Augen immer stärker?

„Die Vorbereitungen sind recht aufwändig, also werde ich euch hier und jetzt erklären, worum es geht und wie es ablaufen soll. Wenn ihr einmal das Konzept habt, werdet ihr verstehen, warum die Schüler so früh wie möglich Kenntnis davon haben sollen."

„Wir sind ganz Ohr!" quiekte Flitwick und strampelte mit seinen kurzen Beinchen.

„Ja, Direktor! Wir sin' gespannt!" röhrte Hagrid.

Snape hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

----------

„Wie kann er uns das antun!" schäumte Snape vor Wut, als er mit Minerva an seiner Seite zurück in die Kellergewölbe ging. „Ist er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?!"

Minervas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem seltenen Lächeln. „Tja, Severus. Du hast mitgewettet, jetzt trag die Konsequenzen. Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden, wie du ohne Zweifel weißt."

„Wer konnte denn _ahnen_, dass Ginny Weasley jemals mit Vincent Crabbe zusammenkommt! Ausgerechnet! Die Wette stand eins zu fünf Milliarden, es konnte _nichts_ schief gehen!" Er schien krank zu werden bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich die zarte, hübsche Ginny von diesem bulligen Fleischklops Crabbe freiwillig küssen ließ. Oder umarmen. Oder ... Oh, bloß nicht daran denken! Er favorisierte sein Haus schamlos, aber _das_ hätte er keinem Gryffindor an den Hals gewünscht. Nicht mal Ron Weasley oder Potter.

„Severus, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Es wird bestimmt wundervoll, und die Schüler werden begeistert sein!"

„Ich blamiere mich ja nur vor der ganzen Schule! Ich weiß nicht, wie dieser alte Trottel es immer wieder schafft, mich zu solchen Dingen zu überreden!"

„Jeder weiß, dass du Single bist. Und wahrscheinlich wird sich kein Schüler rühren. Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Es ist einfach zu peinlich", murmelte Severus; die brennenden, schwarzen Augen starrten stur geradeaus.

„Du hast eine sehr schöne Stimme, Severus", grinste Minerva. „Und wenn du da schon nicht rauskommst, dann übe wenigstens dein Lied ordentlich. Albus hat bei deinem Song Geschmack bewiesen..."

„Ich drehe ihm den Hals um", grollte Severus und wischte eine schwarze Haarsträhne beiseite. „Das verzeihe ich ihm nie. Und dann will er auch noch wirklich diesen Zauber wirken! Was glaubt er denn, wird passieren? Alle Schüler über sechzehn werden wild werden!"

„Das plant er. Komm schon, Severus. Der Krieg ist seit anderthalb Jahren vorbei. Du kannst dich auch mal entspannen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht ...", sie betonte das Wort ausdrücklich, „lohnt es sich für dich."

Sie blieben an der Kreuzung stehen, die den Weg gabelte. Minerva würde zum Gryffindorturm gehen und das Plakat anpinnen, Severus würde in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und das Selbe tun.

„Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend, Severus. Du hast drei Monate, um das Lied und eine passende Performance einzustudieren. Ich weiß, du hast es im Blut. Auf deinen Auftritt freue ich mich ganz besonders." Sie zwinkerte leicht und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten auf ihr Territorium zu, ehe ein hässlicher Fluch sie treffen konnte.

Severus überlegte für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ob er ihr eine Beleidigung nachrufen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Für solch kindischen Quatsch hatte er keine Zeit! Grollend und rauchend vor Wut stürmte er zu seinen Slytherins, um das Plakat zu befestigen und eventuelle Fragen zu beantworten.

-------------

Bereits am nächsten Morgen war der Weihnachtsball das große Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts. Jeder Schüler war begeistert von der Aussicht, auf einer Bühne einen Song singen zu können und dabei vielleicht die Liebe seines Lebens zu finden. Die, die schon vergeben waren, waren dennoch aufgeregt und freuten sich schon darauf, zu beobachten, welche Schüler sich zum Affen machten. Sogar einige in einer ernsthaften Beziehung dachten daran, sich einzutragen, sobald die Listen herumgingen.

„Wahnsinn, das hat es echt noch nie gegeben", sagte Ron aufgeregt.

Hermine, deren Hand fest in seiner lag, rollte mit den Augen. „Ehrlich, Ron, Dumbledore ist nicht dumm. Alle paar hundert Jahre rollt über diesen Landstrich eine Welle der Magie. Sie beeinflusst die Emotionen von Zauberern und Hexen nicht wirklich, unterstützt aber Zauber, die es möglich machen, den Seelenpartner einer Person zu finden. Deshalb wird sie trotzdem Welle der Emotionen genannt. Dumbledore nutzt die Möglichkeit, um uns auf die Sprünge zu helfen, und außerdem bringt es allen Spaß."

„Wow, woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wenn du _Hogwarts: eine Geschichte durch die Zeiten_ gelesen hättest–"

„Schon gut", sagte Ron hastig. „Ich glaube, so dringend wollen wir es dann auch nicht wissen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ich weiß noch viel mehr, aber da eure Männerhirne momentan mit Essen beschäftigt sind, verschone ich euch jetzt", schnappte sie beleidigt. Sie entzog Ron ihre Hand und stakste weg.

Sofort verfiel Ron in Panik. „Oh nein, sie ist schon wieder sauer auf mich! Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Wir haben uns erst vor zwei Wochen versöhnt. Und du weißt, was davor war! Drei Monate lang kalter Krieg!"

Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Ron. Ihr habt schon öfter gestritten. Ihr vertragt euch wieder. Sei einfach artig, lern ein bisschen, stell ein paar kluge Fragen, schenk ihr eine Blume, habt guten Sex. Du weißt doch, wie das läuft."

„Das habe ich gehört, Harry Potter!" rief Hermine über die Köpfe der kichernden Schüler. „Und du, Ronald Weasley, tust besser, was er sagt!"

Die Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus, ehe die Häuser sich teilten und an ihre Tische setzten.

Das Frühstück verlief lärmig und lustig wie immer. Es war Spätsommer und noch recht warm, und jeder hatte gute Laune. Das gute Essen trug seinen Teil dazu bei, die Schüler auf ein bestimmtes Level zu heben. Alle waren aufgeregt, als Dumbledore gegen sein Glas tingelte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er erhob sich lächelnd.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie ich sehe, habt ihr Kenntnis davon erhalten, dass an diesem Weihnachtsball ein Gesangswettbewerb stattfindet. Ich freue mich, dass die Idee offenbar so viel Zuspruch erhält. Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass nur die Schüler über sechzehn am magischen Teil der Veranstaltung teilnehmen können.

Wie ihr alle wisst, erwachen die vollen Kräfte eines Magiers oder einer Hexe um seinen oder ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag herum. Vorher ist die Magie nicht fähig, einen Seelenpartner zu finden, weil die Seele selbst noch nicht bereit für dieses Ereignis ist. Aber alle, die jünger sind, sollen sich nicht grämen. Jeder kann und soll sich profilieren, wenn er es wünscht."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als gemischte Laute der Enttäuschung und der Zustimmung zu ihm hochklangen. Natürlich fanden die Jüngeren das unfair, aber es war nicht zu ändern.

„Ach ja, noch eine Sache. Einige ungebundene Mitglieder des Kollegiums werden auch teilnehmen, um die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen", Snape ermordete ihn gerade mit Blicken, und nicht nur Dumbledore wurde dessen gewahr, „und natürlich, um euch Ansporn und Unterhaltung zu sein."

„Professor Sinistra!" rief jemand vom Hufflepufftisch. Seamus pfiff gellend auf zwei Fingern, und bald wurden die Rufe nach potentiellen Lehrern lauter. Der Slytherintisch pries Professor Snape an, nicht ahnend, dass diese Art der Unterstützung später mit horrenden Punktabzügen und Strafarbeiten belohnt werden würde. Glücklicherweise nahmen die Tollköpfe von den Gryffindors das auf, nur spöttisch natürlich. Namentlich waren die Delinquenten Weasley, Finnigan und Thomas. Schade. Kein Potter für die Strafarbeit? Die Jüngeren waren zu ängstlich und der Rest der verdammten Bande schien wenigstens noch einen letzten Rest Anstand zu besitzen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, und schnell wurde es wieder still. „Es werden außerdem Gewinner gekürt. Wie genau die Wahl des Gewinners abläuft, steht noch nicht fest, klar ist allerdings, dass Schüler je fünf Punkte pro Fach für ihre UTZs verdienen, auch Sechstklässler. Fünftklässler verdienen diese Punkte für die ZAGs. Die Jahrgänge eins bis vier gewinnen einen Fünfkilopreis gemischter Süßigkeiten aus Honeydukes unendlicher Auswahl in Hogsmeade. Aber jeder Teilnehmer erhält zehn Punkte für sein oder ihr Haus, egal, ob er oder sie gewinnt oder nicht."

Die Schüler brachen in Applaus aus und pfiffen und jubelten laut. Dumbledore ließ sich eine Weile feiern, ehe zum letzten Mal sprach.

„Wir, die Lehrer, wollen euch für diesen Wettbewerb die freie Auswahl der Lieder lassen. Ihr könnt singen, was immer ihr wollt, solange es halbwegs anständig ist. Denkt aber bitte daran, eurem Kopf des Hauses den Titel und Interpreten zu geben. Hier in der Großen Halle wird eine Tafel mit allen gewählten Liedern aufgestellt werden. Bei Bedarf kann man sich diese Lieder anhören und daran gewöhnen. Ich nehme an, es wird viel Muggelmusik im Umlauf sein. Ich bitte all die, die noch nie solche Musik gehört haben, sich mit ihr bekannt zu machen, damit die Sänger eine Chance haben, vom Publikum gemocht zu werden. Das wäre erst einmal alles. Danke fürs Zuhören. Und nun ab zum Unterricht!"

-----------

In den folgenden Wochen konnte man meinen, die übliche Depression, die immer irgendwie mit dem Eintreten des Herbstes einher kam, wäre einfach weggewischt. Das ganze Schloss schien vor Musik zu erbeben. Mal hallten sanfte Klänge durch die Korridore, dann wieder grölten ein paar Jungs irgendein Lied mit, das sie in der Großen Halle ausgewählt hatten und nun abgespielt wurde.

Die Musik machte die Schüler glücklich, und Snape musste grummelnd zugeben, dass es auch seinen Unterricht etwas erträglicher machte. Sogar Draco Malfoy benahm sich – er war zu beschäftigt, zwischen zwei Liedern zu wählen, die er zu singen gedachte. Potter unterdes hatte sich wohl vorgenommen, ihm zu gefallen, denn er machte alles richtig und passte auf – seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt allein ihm, Severus. Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Also beschloss er einfach, nicht darüber nachzudenken und abzuwarten. Immerhin war dies Potters letztes Jahr, und er wollte anständige Punktzahlen überall erreichen, nicht nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Nun ja. So gerne er ihn auch gequält hätte, er hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun, jeden Abend diesen Muggelsong einzustudieren und vor dem Spiegel zu posen, bis er zufrieden war. Wenn er sich schon lächerlich machte, dann bitte richtig. Für Potter und seine kleinen Freunde hatte er keine Zeit.

----------

Eines späten Abends in der letzten Oktoberwoche – die Listen für die teilnehmenden Schüler waren schon herumgegangen und viele hatten sich eingeschrieben – spazierte Severus die Gänge entlang, um eventuelle Herumtreiber einzusacken. Wie fast immer in letzter Zeit summte er abwesend das verdammte Lied, das Albus ihm ausgesucht hatte. Er musste höllisch aufpassen, um nicht summend erwischt zu werden. Das würde seinen Ruf ruinieren.

An einer Tür zu einem alten Klassenzimmer stoppte er urplötzlich. Aus dem Raum da kamen Geräusche. Stimmen. Er lächelte boshaft. Es war weit nach dem Zapfenstreich, das würde Ärger geben.

Er richtete kurz seine Kleidung ein letztes Mal, dann ließ er seine Hand auf die Klinke krachen und schwang die Tür fast gewaltsam nach innen auf.

Musik wehte ihm entgegen. Was auch sonst? Potter, Weasley und Granger saßen auf den Tischen, neben ihnen stand ein Radio, das aber offenbar mit Magie betrieben wurde. Alle drei drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um, Ron drehte geistesgegenwärtig die Musik ab.

„Das goldene Gryffindor-Trio", sagte Snape seidig. „Darf man fragen, was euch so beschäftigt, dass ihr nach dem Zapfenstreich noch außerhalb eures Gemeinschaftsraumes seid?"

„Wir üben für den Wettbewerb", sagte Hermine sofort. „In unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hatten wir keine Ruhe, außerdem wollten wir nicht, dass jemand lauscht ..."

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem fiesen Lächeln. „Ist das so?"

„Wir haben eine Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall, hier in diesem Raum zu sein, und zwar bis elf. Weil ja morgen Wochenende ist", sagte Harry ruhig. Er zupfte die Erklärung aus seiner Jeanstasche und reichte sie Snape.

Der entfaltete sie langsam und las sie genau durch. Als ob die drei Sätze darauf irgendeine Falle beinhalten könnten.

„Sehr schön", sagte er. „Ihr habt noch eine Stunde."

Ron neigte seinen Kopf zu Hermine und wisperte: „Als ob er die Slytherins nicht auch draußen herumlaufen ließe ... Und zwar die ganze Nacht lang."

„Ich habe das gehört, Weasley", sagte Snape tödlich ruhig. „Und ich bin froh, dass Sie endlich mal richtig liegen. Warum versuchen Sie das nicht bei mir im Unterricht?" Er ging zu Tür und war schon dabei, sie zuzuziehen, als er den Kopf noch mal reinsteckte. „Ach ja: Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen ...", er überlegte kurz.

„Verleumdung?" schlug Harry sanft vor. „Oder vielleicht wegen frechen Antworten einem Lehrer gegenüber?"

„Such dir was aus, Potter", grollte Snape und knallte die Tür endgültig zu.

Als er weg war, begann Harry zu lachen. Ron fiel schnell mit ein.

„Das war zu gut", keuchte der Rothaarige und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Demnächst gibt uns Snape Blankoschecks für Punktabzüge, und wir können einen eigenen Grund reinschreiben!"

Hermine kicherte. „Daran werde ich mich noch in zehn Jahren erinnern. Snape um einen Grund verlegen, uns Punkte abzuziehen."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Okay. Dann lasst mich eure Arie noch mal hören, Leute. Wie seid ihr bloß darauf gekommen?"

„Tja", seufzten Hermine und Ron zusammen. „Musicals machen dich früher oder später zu Fans, Harry."

--------------

Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten hatte Snape immer noch keine Gründe, den Gryffindors, besonders dem Goldenen Trio, Punkte abzuziehen, also ließ er es irgendwann einfach sein. Er wurde jetzt recht nervös. Er konnte seinen Song im Schlaf singen, und alle Bewegungen waren perfekt erprobt und einstudiert.

Und dann musste sich Sirius Black ansagen.

Ausgerechnet.

Zum Gesangswettbewerb.

So verzweifelt Severus auch gewesen sein mochte, schon im nächsten Augenblick dachte er sich: _Jetzt erst recht! Ich zeige diesem Flohteppich, wer hier der Bessere ist!_

Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie glücklich Potter darüber war. Der Junge war um Weihnachten herum immer sehr glücklich, wenn er Nachrichten von seiner „Familie" bekam oder sogar Besuch vorbeikam. Er war über die Feiertage auch nie zu den Dursleys gegangen, was verständlich war. Er hatte sie einmal erlebt, als er Potter abholen sollte. Nun, er musste den Jungen quasi aus dem Eisengriff seines fetten Onkels befreien. Ziemlich eklig, also wirklich. Aber nach ein paar gefährlich leise gewisperten Drohungen hatte er bekommen, weswegen er gekommen war, und Potter und er hatten den Rest des Sommers in der Schule verbracht.

Unfreiwillig hatte er lernen müssen, dass dieser Bengel nicht wirklich wie James war. Im Gegenteil, er behandelte Snape mit Respekt, solange er nicht zu lange mit ihm zusammen sein musste und lernte all das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Snape war es zwar nicht gewohnt, von Potter ignoriert zu werden, aber da er froh darüber war, mal seine Nerven diesbezüglich schonen zu können, akzeptierte er den unausgesprochenen Waffenstillstand, und seitdem existierten sie mehr oder weniger friedlich nebeneinander.

-----------

Sirius hatte sich sofort in die Liste der teilnehmenden Schüler eingetragen. Außerdem hatte er ganze drei Stunden damit zugebracht, auf die Tafel in der Großen Halle zu starren und sich Lied um Lied anzuhören.

Die Schüler fanden es witzig, und da Sirius cool war, wurde er fast sofort integriert. Kein Wunder bei seiner bewegten Vergangenheit als Herumtreiber. Natürlich war er sofort Ehrenmitglied im neuen Club der Rumtreiber, bestehend aus Harry, Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dean und Ginny. Sie führten ein kleines, schwarzes Buch, in dem sie alle ihre Streiche detailliert auflisteten. Inzwischen waren es schon über neunzig; eine beachtliche Anzahl für eine Laufzeit von sechs Monaten. Ja, Sirius war sehr stolz auf den Nachwuchs.

Er hatte auch keinerlei Probleme damit, sich vier Mädels zu angeln, die dann Backgroundsängerinnen für ihn spielten. Wie gesagt, er war cool und gutaussehend. Wer konnte da nein sagen?

Abends zogen sich die teilnehmenden Gryffindors in leere Klassenräume zurück. Ein Wunder war es gewesen, dass die Halbjahresprüfungen kaum gelitten hatten. Tatsächlich hatten Ron und Harry viel besser abgeschnitten als üblich, und Hermine war ja ohnehin die First Lady der Punkte.

Jeder Hauslehrer erteilte problemlos die offensichtliche Erlaubnis, die halbe Nacht singen zu üben, denn jeder Hausleiter wollte, dass einer seiner Schüler gewann. Für Lehrer gab es ja noch ganz eigene Preise, das war eine Extra-Liga.

Ron und Hermine übten jetzt allein. Harry war wahnsinnig beeindruckt, dass sie sich an dieses Lied gewagt hatten. Aber Hermine hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie bereits mit vier Jahren in Frankreich Gesangsunterricht genommen hatte, und Ron war als Begleitung mehr als gut genug. Er hatte es gehört, und er glaubte, dass sie gute Chancen hatten, zu gewinnen.

Er selbst übte auch, wusste aber nicht, ob er teilnehmen sollte. Er war zwar eingetragen, fürchtete sich aber davor. Er hatte keine aufregende Stimme, und wenn er an Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins dachte, wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht. Snapes Stimme war aufregend, Sirius' Stimme auch. Sie beide hatten tiefe, raue Männerstimmen, und vor allem Snape hatte es gemeistert, seine Stimme für jeden Zweck perfekt einzurichten. Er hingegen war eigentlich noch ein Junge, kein Mann, und seine Stimme war noch dabei, sich zu entwickeln.

Er seufzte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Er stellte den CD-Player an und hörte sich das Original einmal mehr an, nur, um es danach auf der Instrumentalversion nachzusingen. Er hatte sogar ein Mikro dabei, damit er seine Fehler analysieren konnte. Aber nach zweieinhalb Monaten gab es eigentlich nichts mehr zu richten. Nur noch seine Nervosität musste gemeistert werden. Gott sei Dank erforderte sein Song keine großartige Performance. Er brauchte nur anständige Klamotten, ein Mikro und einen Hocker.

Die Kleidung hatte er schon bestellt – gekauft hätte er sie sowieso irgendwann, weil er es einfach mochte. So hatte der Zweck die Mittel geheiligt.

-----------

Die Tage flogen nur so dahin. In vielen Unterrichtsfächern wurde behandelt, wie Musik die Magie beeinflusste, und dass man Gesang benutzen konnte, um bestimmte Zauber zu wirken.

McGonagall erzählte ihnen strahlend, dass es in ihrer Familie einen Zauberer gegeben hatte, der mit seiner Stimme Feuer entzünden und Dinge schweben lassen konnte, und noch vieles, vieles mehr.

„Solche Zauberer müssen meist lange dafür trainieren", erklärte sie, „aber weil das Talent so selten ist, gibt es keine Schulen dafür. Hier in Hogwarts gibt es zwei Personen, von denen ich glaube, dass sie Talent haben." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, als die Schüler sofort wissen wollten, wer das sein könnte. „Oh, glauben Sie mir", sagte sie abschließend, „Sie würden es nicht mal selbst herausfinden, wenn Sie es versuchen würden. Das ist meistens so. Viele Faktoren spielen eine Rolle."

Hermine hob die Hand. „Professor, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dieses Talent dennoch zu entdecken?"

„Sicher. Ich denke, der Wettbewerb dürfte ziemlich geeignet dafür sein." Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch den Raum. „Aber dass Sie mich nicht missverstehen", forderte McGonagall streng, „dieser Wettbewerb findet wegen der Welle der Emotionen statt, die uns in drei Tagen erreichen wird und uns dann fast einen Monat lang begleiten wird. Magie mit der Stimme, mit Gesang, erfordert Hingabe von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer. Er muss sich vollkommen bewusst sein, wie seine Magie seinen Körper durchfließt, und welche Formen sie annimmt bei jedem Ton, den er singt. Deshalb ist es so schwer, wirkliche _Sänger_ zu finden."

„Solche Hexen und Zauberer heißen Sänger?" fragte Ron grinsend. „Wie einfallsreich."

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Mr. Weasley, den lateinischen Namen könnten Sie sich nie merken", gab McGonagall trocken zurück.

Harry seufzte leise. Wie gerne würde er das können. Schon seit er ganz klein gewesen war, gerade in der ersten Klasse, hatte er von zauberstabloser Magie geträumt. Und jetzt hörte er plötzlich, dass es möglich war, Magie durch Gesang zu wirken. Wenn das nichts zum Träumen war ...

Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass er mit seinen vielen Talenten noch fähig war, zu singen und Feuer zu machen. Die zauberstablose Magie hatte ihm Dumbledore persönlich zusammen mit McGonagall, Flitwick und Snape beigebracht. Er hatte von den Besten gelernt. Es wäre regelrecht unfair, wenn er jetzt das auch noch könnte.

Er sah sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der träumte.

„Wozu sind Sänger gut?" fragte Seamus eifrig. „Haben sie irgendeinen besonderen Nutzen?"

McGonagall tadelte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Sänger sind keine eigene Tiergattung, Mr. Finnigan. Und nein, sie üben keine besonderen Tätigkeiten aus. Die meisten widmen sich der Forschung in ihrem eigenen Gebiet. Vielleicht gibt es eines Tages in Hogwarts das Unterrichtsfach für Sänger, sollte man herausfinden, wie man diese Form der Magie aktivieren und kultivieren kann."

Harry hob eine Hand. „Kann man sich seiner Magie nicht durch Meditation bewusst werden, Professor? Und dann, später, versuchen, sie zu lenken?"

„Eine sehr gute Frage, Mr. Potter. Sie wissen, dass es für zauberstablose Magie einen ähnlichen Trainingsweg gibt. Dieses Talent ist im Gegensatz zu den Sängern ungefähr tausendfach mehr verbreitet. Soweit es bekannt ist, sind diese Fähigkeiten angeboren. Offenbar können nur mächtige Zauberer und Hexen diese Formen der Magie anwenden. Aber ich bitte Sie, versuchen Sie es!"

Gott sei Dank sagte sie nicht, dass Harry diese Kunst beherrschte. Das sparte ihm neues Gestarre und Getuschel. Nicht mal Ron und Hermine wussten, dass er inzwischen schon an Snapes Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet herankam.

Die Stunde näherte sich ihrem Ende, und Getuschel brach los. Das war eine der aufregendsten Stunden gewesen, und das wollte in Verwandlung schon was heißen. Diskutierend rauschten die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer, und Harry trottete seinen beiden Freunden nachdenklich hinterher.

Spät am Abend, er hatte sich mit seinem CD-Player wieder eingeschlossen und mit einem Stillezauber abgeschirmt, versuchte er, Snapes Occlumency-Lektionen zu befolgen und sich zu entspannen. Diese Kunst hatte er zwar gemeistert, aber lange nicht genutzt. Es ging ihm ja gut.

Bald schon hatte er das meditative Level erreicht. Innerlich dankte er Snape kurz für seinen Drill, das kam ihm jetzt wirklich gelegen. Aber nun hieß es, seine magischen Adern zu entdecken. Das war etwas völlig anderes als Gedankenkontrolle, aber das hatte er ja während seines zauberstablosen Magietrainings gelernt. Schnell fand er seine Magie. Sie war in ziemlichem Aufruhr, wie er feststellte. Nun ja, kein Wunder, er war aufgeregt und unsicher. Vor allem aufgeregt.

Er behielt seinen Kopf frei. Er durfte sich nicht erlauben, zu hoffen. Er konnte probieren, aber er durfte nicht träumen. Wenn es nicht klappte, wäre er nur unglücklich. Das war etwas, das er gerne können wollte. Aber wie das im Leben so ist: Man bekommt meist nicht, was man will. Und die Enttäuschung darüber wollte er sich ersparen.

Langsam tastete er sich vor und glättete den aufgewühlten Pool seiner Kraft. Mit seiner Willenskraft teilte er die Hitze in seinem Körper erst in zwei Teile, dann formte er eine Kugel, und dann ließ er sie zu einem Block erstarren. Allmählich entspannte er sich wirklich, und die Magie wurde immer anschmiegsamer, bis sie ihm auf einen Gedanken hin gehorchte. Er öffnete die Augen und ließ mit Handbewegungen Dinge schweben, oder entzündete den verstaubten Kamin in der Ecke des Raumes.

Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt konnte er es versuchen. Stimmlose Magie klappte ausgezeichnet, und wenn er entspannt genug war, konnte er sie sogar mit nur einem Finger einsetzen. Aber wie verhielt es sich mit seiner Stimme?

Harry bemühte sich, seine Konzentration auf die flüssige Magie in sich zu halten. Leise summte er einen Ton, den Anfang seines Liedes. Das forderte ihn schon ganz schön. Er gab schnell auf, sammelte sich und versuchte es noch einmal.

Ein Beobachter hätte mit Erschrecken festgestellt, dass Harry Potter fast eine Stunde lang dasaß und versuchte, einen einzigen Ton mit seiner Magie irgendwie in Verbindung zubringen. Aber Harry bemerkte die Stunde nicht als solche. Er merkte wohl, dass er irgendwann einfach seine Konzentration nicht mehr halten konnte, weil er plötzlich hungrig wie ein Wolf war, aber die Zeit interessierte ihn nicht.

Für solche Fälle hatte er immer Schokolade bei sich. Hastig verschlang er den Schokoriegel und beschloss, es für heute sein zu lassen. Er hatte keine wirkliche Enttäuschung erlebt, also hieß das für ihn, dass er es weiter versuchen musste.

Als er sich erholt hatte, machte er den CD-Player an und begann, sein Lied zu singen. Er war vollkommen entspannt, wohlig erschöpft, und er sang das Lied diesmal nicht mit Kraft, sondern nur mit Gefühl.

Wie anders er sich dabei fühlte.

Er stellte sich Szenen vor, die zum Text passten und erzählte eine Geschichte. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, als die Gefühle ihn umgarnten.

Das war der Zauber der Musik. Sie konnte Emotionen in einem wecken, trösten und reizen, lieben und hassen, anregen und dämpfen. Keine andere menschliche Erfindung beeinflusste so sehr wie die Musik. Sie konnte ohne Worte sein und trotzdem Stimmungen vermitteln. Sie war etwas Wunderbares.

Harry legte sich rücklings auf einen Tisch und lauschte der CD. Er dachte nach, ohne zu wissen, dass er es tat. Als er gegen halb zwölf dann aufstand und mit einer Fingerbewegung seinen CD-Player auf Taschengröße schrumpfte, fühlte er sich erschöpft, aber zufrieden.

Niemand legte sich mit ihm an, als er durch die Flure und Hallen zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors trottete. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trällerten ein paar Drittklässler „Still in love with you" von einer deutschen Popgruppe namens No Angels, in einer anderen Ecke wurde Fools Garden geprobt. Lemon Tree. Ja, das war in der Tat ein schöner Song.

Aber er blieb nicht stehen, um zu lauschen. Er war müde, und morgen stand Zaubertränke als erstes auf dem Stundenplan.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Siehe Kapitel 1_

Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die diese Geschichte kommentiert und abonniert haben. Dafür schreiben wir ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Der achtzehnte Dezember kam schnell. Die Schüler hatten nach der dritten Stunde frei, um sich ein letztes Mal vorzubereiten, und Lehrer und Hauselfen errichteten gemeinsam die Bühne und dekorierten die Halle. Auf Anfrage der Schüler war natürlich gestattet worden, in Gruppen aufzutreten, und Kostüme waren sogar erwünscht, wie Dumbledore ausdrücklich gesagt hatte.

Snape schnaubte. Die Schüler waren genauso schlimm wie ihr verrückter Direktor. Aus jeder Ecke konnte er hirnlose Erstklässler hören, und das Gebrabbel machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er floh in seine Wohnräume und schloss sich ein. Er zauberte sich eine Tasse heißer Milch mit Honig herbei.

Während er seine Milch trank, dachte er daran, dass das Gryffindor-Trio sich eingeschrieben hatte, und mit welchen Liedern. Granger und Weasley zusammen, in diesem Duett. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er lächelte spöttisch. Na, wenn das mal gut ging. Und Harry Potter ... Darauf war er gespannt. Der Junge hatte eine recht vielversprechende Stimme entwickelt, und es würde wohl reichen, um ihn nicht zu blamieren.

Er grollte. Seit wann dachte er wohlmeinend über Potter? Dieser ganze Musikkram musste ihm stärker zu Kopf gestiegen sein, als erwartet. Verflucht sollte Dumbledore sein für seine ewigen Einfälle, um ihn zu blamieren.

Jetzt waren es nur noch sechs Stunden bis zum Beginn des peinlichsten Abends seines Lebens. Severus hatte nicht wirklich Angst oder Lampenfieber, aber der Gedanke störte ihn einfach, dass Albus ihn da reingezogen hatte. Der alte Trottel wusste doch, wie sehr er es hasste, vor Publikum singen zu müssen. Und dann auch noch der Haken mit dem Fluss der Emotionen ... Hoffentlich wurde er vorher ohnmächtig, oder wenigstens gleich hinterher. Falls sich sein Seelenpartner in Hogwarts befand, wollte er es nicht wissen. Jedenfalls nicht gleich. Wobei … diese Peinlichkeit würde ihm den mühsam erarbeiteten Respekt seiner Schüler entreißen, und das für viele, viele folgende Generationen.

Oh, fantastisch. Was nicht zu ändern war, sollte man auch nicht beklagen. Minerva hatte schon Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, er solle das Beste daraus machen.

Seufzend trank er die Milch aus, dann legte er seine Lieblings-CD ein. Er würde jetzt baden und sich die Haare waschen (der Zaubertrank, der seine Haare vor dem Anbrennen schützte, ließ es immer fettig aussehen – er hasste das). Er hatte immer noch fünf Stunden, um sich vorzubereiten. Und allmählich tanzten in seinem Magen tausend Schmetterlinge. Blöde Biester. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er die Nacht nicht überstehen.

--------------

Ron und Hermine sangen in ihrer schallisolierten Kammer ein letztes Mal ihren Song _a capella_, dann küssten sie sich wild und beschlossen, sich für die Show fertig zu machen.

„He, Harry, alles klar?" fragte Ron aufgedreht. „Kommst du mit deinem Lied zurecht?"

„Ja, klar." Harry lächelte schief. Seine grünen Augen wirkten irgendwie abwesend, und Ron hatte nicht vor, dieses Gespräch in irgendeiner Form auszuweiten. Duschen mit Hermine ... um nichts in der Welt würde er _das_ eintauschen.

Als seine beiden besten Freunde verschwunden waren, beobachtete er, wie Dean mit Pavarti herumknutschte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieses Pärchen war nicht richtig. Und spätestens heute Abend, da war er sicher, würde er den Beweis dafür sehen.

--------------

Gegen sechs Uhr am Abend wurden die Schüler der vier Häuser durch vier verschiedene Zugänge in die Große Halle gelassen. Jeder Hausleiter prüfte jeden einzelnen Schüler auf Zaubersprüche, die die Stimme verbesserten. Es wurden einige entdeckt, aber nicht disqualifiziert. Viel mehr regte das, gerade unter den Gryffindors, zu Gelächter und gutmütigen Scherzen an.

Jedes Haus hatte eine Anzahl von Schülern, die versucht hatten zu tricksen. Niemand wunderte sich deswegen, und niemand nahm es denjenigen übel. Man hatte ja schon vorher gewusst, dass niemand schummeln konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Schüler versammelt. Viele waren lustig oder cool angezogen und zitterten vor nervösem Lampenfieber. Alle starrten auf die Bühne, die errichtet worden war. Sie war etwa einen Meter hoch, und eine Band hatte sich darauf eingerichtet. Scheinwerfer tauchten sie in aufregendes Licht, und die Band blinzelte aufmunternd zu den Schülern hinunter.

„Das sind die Black Crows!" rief Seamus aufgeregt. „Oh mein Gott! Wie hat Dumbledore die anheuern können?"

„Ja, echt cool!" fiel Ron mit ein. Er hatte einen altmodischen Frack an sowie einen schwarzen, langen Umhang um die Schultern, der innen rot ausgeschlagen war. In der Hand hielt er einen Zylinder und eine Maske. Hermine trug ein Korsett und ein weites Kleid, wie eine Schauspielerin eines Musicals. „Es heißt, die können jedes Musikstück spielen, das ihnen vorgesetzt wird. Ich muss mir ein Autogramm holen!"

„Das wird der Grund sein", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mir die Tafel angesehen. Es werden über siebzig verschiedene Songs gewünscht."

„Ich bin schon so aufgeregt!" quietschte Ginny, die immer noch mit Crabbe zusammen war, und offensichtlich sehr glücklich darüber zu sein schien. Besagter Slytherin stand stumm hinter ihr und ließ seine Freundin nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Ron hatte ihn akzeptiert, weil Ginny nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn sagte. Und außerdem konnte sie sehr gut mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen. Sollte Crabbe sie also verärgern, wäre er Mus.

„Ich bin gespannt, was du singen wirst", sagte Harry freundlich. „Singt Crabbe nicht mit?"

„Nein. Er wollte nicht." Sie sah kurz traurig aus. „Er meint, er hätte keine Singstimme."

Harry glaubte eher, dass Crabbe verletzt darüber war, dass Ginny an der Seelenpartnersuche teilnahm, obwohl sie mit ihm zusammen war. Er hätte fast geschnaubt. Wenn die beiden Seelenpartner waren, dann würde Seamus alt aussehen. Er hatte gewettet, dass die Beziehung von Ginny und Crabbe kein halbes Jahr halten würde, geschweige denn, dass sie einen Seelenbund teilen könnten. Ihn persönlich würde es nicht stören. Nach dem Krieg war vieles anders geworden und Crabbe war einer der wenigen Jungs aus Slytherin, die ihren Fehler zugaben und es auch so meinten. Der Mann war vielleicht nicht allzu klug, aber er schien verlässlich und treu zu sein. Eine Freundschaft würde ihn interessieren.

Ginny jedenfalls hüpfte auf und ab, drückte die Hand ihres großen Freundes und zerrte ihn dann mit zu einigen Freundinnen.

„Gut siehst du aus, Harry", sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Du und Sirius, ihr müsst euch abgesprochen haben."

„Warum?"

„Er trägt ähnliche Klamotten wie du. Und er hat die drei Corrington-Schwestern aus dem sechsten Jahr als Background-Sängerinnen angeheuert."

„Welches Haus?" fragte Harry belustigt.

„Ich glaube, Linda war in Ravenclaw, und Haley und Rona sind in Hufflepuff. Ich sag dir, die stehen total auf ihn. Macey ist abgesprungen, sie liegt im Krankenflügel wegen einer Erkältung." Hermine seufzte traurig. „Sie hatte sich so auf Sirius gefreut."

Harry lachte. „Er ist ja auch cool. Ich bin gespannt, welchen Song er sich ausgesucht hat."

„Wir auch, Kumpel, wir auch", grinste Ron.

Dumbledore kam auf die Bühne, nahm das Mikro und tippte dagegen.

„Liebe Schüler", sagte er, und sofort hingen alle an seinen Lippen. „Jetzt, da wir alle versammelt sind, möchte ich kurz den Ablauf erklären. Zuerst solltet ihr euch am kalten Büfett versorgen. Niemand singt gern mit leerem Magen, nicht wahr? Am Büfett hängen überall die Listen aus. Auf denen steht eure Nummer. Wenn ihr dran seid, wird eure Nummer angesagt, also merkt sie euch gut. Die Band wird exakt das spielen, was ihr eurem Hausleiter gegeben habt, also keine Sorge, dass ihr nicht reinfindet. Und nun – auf ins Gefecht! Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Die Schüler jubelten und stürzten sich auf das kalte Büfett. Einige huschten los, um für sich und ihre Freunde einen Tisch zu sichern. Harry gehörte zu ihnen. Er setzte sich in die vorderste Reihe an einen Tisch für vier. Hermine und Ron kamen bald zurück, mit Tellern, die so hoch beladen waren, dass Harry kurz befürchtete, dass das Essen umkippen würde. Seamus kam bald darauf mit vier Bechern Cola.

„Hey, Seamus, hast du dein Lied jemandem gewidmet?"

Der Junge sah etwas düster aus. „Ja, schon. Aber wer weiß, ob dieser jemand auch der ist, den ich meine?" Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Nicht, dass ich am Ende mit Snape dastehe."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich glaube nicht. Dazu bist du zu laut und er zu intelligent."

„Hey!" rief Seamus spöttisch beleidigt. „Ich bin nicht doof."

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt", stellte Hermine klar. Ron küsste sie auf die Schläfe und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Ich kann mir denken, wen du meinst", sagte Harry mitfühlend. „Aber ob er es so schnell einsehen wird?"

„Selbst wenn wir keine Seelenpartner sind, weiß er immer noch, dass ich ihn liebe", sagte Seamus entschlossen. „Und selbst wenn er mich dann immer noch eifersüchtig machen will; ich weiß, was er fühlt." Der entschlossene Zug setzte sich um seinen Mund herum fest, und die drei anderen wünschten ihm viel Glück.

Harry war zwar aufgeregt, aber nicht zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu essen und vor allem viel zu trinken. Er fühlte sich blendend heute. Am Morgen hatte er seinen Song munter vor sich hin geträllert und seine Kameraden überrascht. Selbst eine Doppelstunde mit Snape konnte ihn nicht durcheinander bringen, und er hatte sich sogar dabei erwischt, wie er Snape fröhlich grüßte. Die Augenbraue dieses Mannes konnte aber auch zu schön zucken! Und er konnte ihm nicht mal Punkte deswegen abziehen.

Seine Gedanken verweilten noch etwas länger bei seinem bitteren Meister der Zaubertränke, ehe sie sich dann seinem Getränk und dann Dumbledore zuwandten. Dieser stieg nach einer Dreiviertelstunde einmal mehr auf das Podest.

„So, Sängerinnen und Sänger. Ich glaube, wir sind nun alle satt und bereit für den angenehmen Teil der Nacht. Hat jeder seine Nummer im Kopf? Sehr gut. Wir fangen mit den Jahrgängen eins bis vier an. Alles geht gemischt zu. Und nun freue ich mich, Sarah Oubright und Lucy Sand aus Ravenclaw ansagen zu können – unsere Nummer 1!"

Eine Tafel über der Bühne war plötzlich mit klarer Schrift versehen. Die Namen der Mädchen, ihr Haus und ihr Jahr waren darauf vermerkt, und darunter der Titel, den sie singen würden.

Die Musik begann, der Raum wurde plötzlich ganz dunkel, die Bühne leuchtete, und die Mädchen waren plötzlich keine Zweitklässlerinnen mehr, sondern kleine Stars, die mutig dort oben ihr Bestes gaben.

Das Schlossportal öffnete sich, und eine Person schlich sich herein. Niemand achtete wirklich auf sie, aber Dumbledore nickte kurz. Die Person machte die Tür zu und setzte sich in einen der letzten Stühle.

Schüler um Schüler kamen dran; es schien, als würde die ganze Schule teilnehmen. Die ersten mussten Eisbrecher spielen, das war klar, aber nach einer halben Stunde waren alle begeistert dabei und bejubelten diejenigen, die oben auf der Bühne standen. Sogar die Slytherins. Der Zauber der Musik hatte begonnen zu wirken, und jetzt, da draußen ein Schneesturm tobte (das sah man an der verzauberten Decke der Halle), wurde es noch viel gemütlicher. Ein Meer von Augen sah gebannt zu, als eine Viertklässlerin mit wunderhübscher, leicht rauchiger Stimme „Seduces me" von Celine Dion sang, und viele seufzten leise, als ein junger Mann einen spanischen Star in der Zaubererwelt nachahmte.

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden waren die Klassen eins bis vier durch und Dumbledore machte sich an die Preisverleihung. In den Armen hielt er einen riesigen Pokal, in den, wie versprochen, fünf Kilo der besten Süßigkeiten von Honeydukes gesteckt worden waren.

„Ich werde nun den Gewinner verkünden", sagte Dumbledore laut und sehr feierlich. „Wir, die Lehrer, haben aufgrund folgender Kriterien entschieden: Der Gesang, die Schwierigkeit des Liedes, die Performance und, sofern es eine Gruppe war, die Interaktion. Und nun ..." Der Drummer der Band legte einen Trommelwirbel hin, „kommt der Gewinner. Es ist die Nummer einundvierzig!"

Ein ekstatisches Kreischen war aus dem Schülermeer zu hören. Vier Hufflepuff-Mädchen sprangen auf und hüpften umher.

„Kommt auf die Bühne, ihr vier", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Die Mädchen nahmen sich bei der Hand und schlängelten sich durch die Tische und Stühle. Über ein kleines Treppchen vor der Bühne stiegen sie hoch. Dumbledore überreichte den Pokal und schüttelte jeder die Hand.

„Voller Stolz darf ich sagen, dass eure Interpretation von „Daylight in your Eyes" die Lehrer und mich am Meisten beeindruckt hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr vier. Ein ausführliches Gutachten könnt ihr euch bei Professor McGonagall abholen, wenn ihr mögt."

Die vier Mädchen verbeugten sich und winkten, als ihre Konkurrenten und Konkurrentinnen sie anjubelten.

„So, werte Schüler, dann machen wir jetzt in der Jahrgangsstufe fünf weiter. Es gibt viele Einzeldarsteller, hier will wohl jeder seine Punkte allein gewinnen?" Dumbledore zwinkerte, dann trat er beiseite. „Und jetzt begrüßt die Nummer zweiundfünfzig auf der Bühne! Maya Hanstable!"

Die Freunde des Mädchens klatschten zuerst, aber da sie eine Slytherin war, hielt man sich eher in Grenzen.

Komplett ungerechtfertigt, wie Harry fand. Sie hatte eine klare, schöne Stimme und eine gute Wahl beim Lied getroffen. Wie eine Schlange bewegte sie sich über die Bühne, ihr langes, blondes Haar schwang leicht hin und her.

Als sie fertig war, war er einer der ersten, die klatschten. Und weil er klatschte, klatschten bald auch alle anderen für sie. Maya schien überrascht, dass der Prinz von Gryffindor sie bejubelte, aber dann lächelte sie breit und knickste in seine Richtung.

Es folgten noch weitere elf Sänger und Gruppen. Das Niveau war viel höher, weil die Fünftklässler nicht mehr mit dem Stimmbruch zu kämpfen hatten, jedenfalls nicht so stark wie die Jüngeren. Auch die Auswahl der Lieder war sorgfältiger getroffen worden, und die Jury brauchte bedeutend länger, um sich für einen Gewinner zu entscheiden.

Letztendlich bekam ein überraschter Slytherin die Punkte überreicht, und seine Hauskameraden tobten. Harry hatte es fast geahnt. Der Junge war zwar schüchtern, hatte aber eine besonders klare, stabile Stimme gehabt. Offenbar hatte es nicht nur ihn beeindruckt, und aus vollem Herzen gönnte er Jonathan Murdock seinen Preis. Hermine und Ron pfiffen auf ihren Fingern und Seamus schrie: „Go, Jon, go!"

Jonathan wurde rot vor soviel Aufmerksamkeit – gerade von den Gryffindors, die sich äußerst fair verhielten heute Abend – und stammelte einen Dank durch das Mikrofon. Benommen taumelte er von der Bühne und in die Arme seiner Freunde.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und nahm sich einmal mehr das Mikro.

„So, Schüler. Jetzt kommt der Teil, auf den ihr alle wahrscheinlich schon gewartet habt. Jetzt werde ich den Zauber sprechen, der es möglich macht, euren Seelenpartner zu entdecken, wenn ihr singt. Der Zauber öffnet eure Seele und schickt sie auf die Suche. Wenn sie ihre andere Hälfte findet, wird derjenige es merken." Er lächelte fröhlich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Revelo dus animas por un en eterna!"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in einem weitschweifigen Muster, und ein helles Licht schoss durch die Halle, schloss alle ein, die darin saßen oder standen.

Nachdem das Feuerwerk verebbt war, kündigte Dumbledore den ersten Auftritt der sechsten und siebten Klasse an. Außerdem sagte er, dass die Lehrer unter diese Schüler gemischt auftreten würden.

Dennis und Colin Creevey bildeten ein Team und schmetterten fröhlich einen Schlager. Es klang zwar nicht schräg, kam aber schräg rüber, weil sie sich in grauselige Anzüge geworfen hatten, die über und über mit Pailletten besetzt waren. Colins Anzug war blau und Dennis' rot.

Nach ihrem Auftritt klatschten und pfiffen die Slytherins am Lautesten, und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Und er war sooo überglücklich, dass er nicht Colins Seelenpartner war!

Danach kam eine Ravenclaw dran, die etwas verzagt Whitney Houstons „I will always love you" ins Mikro seufzte.

Die Nummer siebenundsechzig waren Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hannah Abbott. Sie sangen zusammen irgendein schmalziges Lied, das in der Zaubererwelt berühmt war, und das ziemlich Fassbare passierte. Ein heller Lichtschein baute sich um sie herum auf, und sie sahen einander verliebt in die Augen. Seamus brach in gackerndes Gelächter aus, und die Slytherins lagen schon längst am Boden und rollten sich wie verrückt umher, sich dabei die schmerzenden Bäuche haltend. Viele andere pfiffen und brüllten ihre Glückwünsche auf die Bühne.

Justin und Hannah sangen zu Ende und verbeugten sich dann leicht. Hastig stiegen sie von der Bühne, machten Platz für den nächsten.

Das war Professor Flitwick zusammen mit Hagrid. Die ganze Halle brach in röhrendes Gelächter aus, als Hagrid den winzigen Professor für Zauberkunst in seine Armbeuge hob, damit er mit ihm am Mikro singen konnte. Zusammen gaben sie eine ziemlich schräge Version von „Mr. Handpuppe" zum Besten. Harry kannte das Lied nicht, aber er stieß vor lauter Lachen sein Butterbier um, und Ron und Hermine hielten sich mühsam aneinander fest.

Als die beiden fertig waren, brandete tosender Applaus auf, und Hagrid verneigte sich mit dem quiekenden Flitwick im Arm vor den Schülern. Schwerfällig ging er von der Bühne. Die nächsten waren drei Jungs aus Ravenclaw, die eine überarbeitete Version von „Küss mich wieder" der Schicksalschwestern präsentierten. Ihr Song hieß „Küss mich nieder" und ging in genau dem Stil weiter. Es war hart an der Grenze zur Versautheit, aber die Schüler liebten es und feierten die rebellischen Jungs.

Dann kam Ginny. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls einen Musicaltitel ausgesucht, „Memories" aus dem Stück Cats. Offenbar hatte Hermine ihr bei der Auswahl des Titels assistiert, denn die Weasleys kannten kaum Muggelmusik.

Sie führte Crabbe an der Hand mit sich, als sie nach vorne kam. Mit einem Kuss hieß sie ihn, stehen zu bleiben, dann kletterte sie auf die Bühne und stellte das Mikro tiefer.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory,_

_She is smiling alone._

_In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then,_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory live again._

_Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters, and the street lamp gutters, and soon it will be morning. _

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in. _

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory, too_

_And a new day will begin. _

_Burnt out ends of smokey days, the stale cold smell of morning_

_A street lamp dies, another night is over, another day is dawning. _

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun._

_If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, the new day has begun. _

Ginnys süße Stimme hallte durch den Saal. Sie wurde sanft von der Band begleitet, und alles war totenstill. Sie öffnete ihre blauen Augen und sah auf ihren Freund runter. Crabbe stand etwas verloren in der Nähe von Harrys Tisch herum und sah seiner Freundin zu. Ihre Stimme schraubte sich hoch und wieder runter, und viele waren erstaunt, wie gut sie singen konnte.

Harry fiel auf, wie seelenvoll ihr Blick war, und wie liebevoll sie Crabbe ansah. Richtig bewundernd. Und dann passierte, was Seamus in einen Schock versetzte: Helles Licht breitete sich um Ginny aus, und Crabbe gab ein unartikuliertes Keuchen von sich. Harry war besorgt, ob er noch stehen könnte, aber der Junge hielt sich großartig.

Die ganze Halle schnappte nach Luft, und als Ginny die letzten Worte ins Mikro seufzte, brandete wiederum rasender Applaus auf. Das Mädchen sprang Crabbe in die Arme und küsste ihn wild. Ron sah seine Schwester mit offenem Mund an, und Seamus war kreidebleich. Die Slytherins kreischten vor Vergnügen und einige buhten, aber im Großen und Ganzen war die Verwirrung zu groß.

Und Ginny und Crabbe störte das überhaupt nicht. Crabbe liefen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht – nicht viele sahen das, aber Harry konnte es verstehen. Ginny war ein süßes Mädchen, und sie würde ihm immer zur Seite stehen. Obwohl er Crabbe und Goyle früher nicht leiden konnte und sich gewundert hatte, wie sie nach Hogwarts kommen konnten, so hatte er die beiden doch schätzen gelernt. Crabbe war still, aber dafür treu und aufopferungsvoll. Er war nicht der Klügste, aber bei weitem nicht so ungeschickt wie Neville, und nicht so dumm wie Jeremy Thorn im vierten Jahr der Hufflepuffs. Vielleicht ebnete diese Beziehung den Weg ein wenig für eine Annäherung der Slytherins und Gryffindors.

Ron stand auf und umarmte seine Schwester fest. Dann klopfte er dem schockierten, aber glücklichen Crabbe auf die Schulter und gab seinen Segen zu ihrer Beziehung.

Der Aufruhr war perfekt. Dumbledore musste auf die Bühne kommen und um Ruhe bitten. Ginny und Crabbe setzten sich händchenhaltend nach hinten in die Halle, wo sie halbwegs ungestört kuscheln konnten.

Danach ging es weiter, und die Schüler präsentierten alle Arten von Songs: Traurige, fröhliche, schnelle, langsame, düstere, bekannte und unbekannte.

Mit Startnummer neunundsiebzig war Harry an der Reihe. Er atmete tief durch und stieg auf die Bühne. Prompt fingen die Schüler an zu kreischen und zu jubeln. Kein Wunder. Er trug eine enge Lederhose, schwarze Stiefel und ein schwarzes Hemd, auf dessen rechten Ärmel eine silberne Schlange gestickt war. Die Slytherins pfiffen in anerkennendem Spott. Die Brille trug er schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr – er hatte seine Augen magisch richten lassen. Im Licht der Scheinwerfer funkelten sie wie grüne Juwelen.

Jemand hatte ihm einen Hocker hingestellt, und auf den lehnte er sich jetzt lässig. Er stellte das Mikro richtig ein, überflog noch einmal die Große Halle mit seinem Blick, und dann legte die Band los.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Harry erinnerte sich an die Nächte, in denen er das Lied genau in der richtigen Mischung aus Kraft und Gefühl gesungen hatte, und er fühlte, wie seine Stimme seinem Geist gehorchte und genau die Töne erzeugte, die er haben wollte. Es war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl. Er öffnete sich der Kraft und Leidenschaft der Musik weiter und weiter, spürte, wie seine Stimme durch den Klangraum noch intensiver wurde. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Lied, auf den Fluss seiner Magie und auf die Emotionen, die in ihm wüteten.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Er bekam nicht mit, dass plötzlich die Kerzen in der Großen Halle mit einem Rauschen entzündet wurden, noch hörte er das überraschte Keuchen der Schüler und Lehrer. Er sang mit aller Leidenschaft, und dann fühlte er ES.

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for what they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Ein Brennen tief in ihm, dass ihn lachen lassen wollte, tanzen vor Freude, und weinen vor Sehnsucht. Es war ein so starkes Gefühl, dass er beinahe aus dem Rhythmus gekommen wäre. Aber nur fast. Er schwankte kurz, hielt sich am Ständer des Mikros fest. Irgendjemand am Lehrertisch stieß seinen Kelch um. Erschöpft und doch erfüllt mit neuer Kraft sang er die letzten Zeilen in die stumme Halle, ließ die letzten Worte auf seiner leicht rauen, tiefen Stimme fortgleiten.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Am Ende des Liedes öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete die Leute vor sich. Keiner rührte sich. Er blinkte und wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. War er so schlecht gewesen?

Aber dann fing Sirius an zu klatschen, und Ron und Hermine fielen mit ein. Die Gryffindors schlossen sich an, und dann jubelte die ganze Halle. Sogar die Slytherins gestanden ihm einen guten Auftritt zu. Verwundert betrachtete er noch die Kerzen und fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich an waren. Das hatte _er _nicht geplant. Dann ging er von der Bühne und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Oh Harry, das war so wundervoll!" flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt. „Und der Trick mit den Kerzen, Wahnsinn! So was zu planen ist bestimmt anstrengend."

„Ja, Kumpel! Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du eine kleine Show geplant hast?"

„Ich habe keine Show geplant", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum die Kerzen an sind. Ich dachte, die Band hat sich das ausgedacht, als Bonus."

Die drei sahen ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Manchmal übertreibst du es mit der Bescheidenheit, Harry", sagte Ron.

„Aber du warst klasse. Sag mal, hast du gemerkt, wer dein Partner ist?" fragte Seamus neidisch.

„Partner ... ?!" Harry sah ihn verständnislos an.

Ron und Hermine keuchten gleichzeitig.

„Kumpel. Sag jetzt nicht, du weißt nicht, wer dein Partner ist", flüsterte Ron ungläubig. „Harry, um dich herum war diese helle Aura! Dein Seelenpartner ist hier in Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Nichts gehört mir, lediglich die Idee zur Story._

**Anmerkung**: _Ein erneutes Dankeschön geht an alle, die diese Story gelesen, kommentiert und abonniert haben. Vielen Dank! Leider ist die Geschichte hier auch schon zu Ende. Eine Fortsetzung ist nicht geplant, aber vielleicht will sich ja jemand dran versuchen? Falls ihr das machen wollt, würde ich mich über eine Nachricht sehr freuen :-)_

_So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**- Kapitel 3 -****  
**

Hermine ellbogte ihn hart in die Rippen. „Hast du denn nichts gespürt?" fragte sie leise.

„Doch, _etwas_", sagte Harry sanft. „Sehnsucht und Freude." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es hätte mich fast vom Hocker gerissen, wörtlich. Aber ich konnte mich gerade so zusammenreißen."

„Und du weißt nicht, wer es ist?" fragte Hermine traurig. „Oh Harry, das ist schlimm! Hoffentlich singt sie heute noch, damit du sie siehst!"

„Muss es denn eine Frau sein?" fragte er gequält. „Nichts gegen das weibliche Geschlecht, Mine, aber ich spiel lieber in der eigenen Liga."

„Verstehe", sagte sie langsam.

Ron lachte. „Du hast ja genug Auswahl, Kumpel. Und da ich nicht dein Auserwählter bin, hast du meinen Segen."

Harry lächelte schief. „Herzlichen Dank, Ron."

Seamus grinste. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Der Wunderjunge ist schwuhul." Er kicherte und ersparte Harry die Peinlichkeit, dass die Nachbarn es hörten. „Aber keine Sorge, es gibt noch mehr von der Art in Hogwarts." Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf sich und zwinkerte.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Na Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre mal wieder ein Freak oder so."

„Nee. Keine Sorge, in der Zaubererwelt ist es ganz üblich, Männer oder Frauen zu lieben, wenn man selbst das eine oder andere ist. Rat mal, warum wir am Aussterben sind. Weil viele Zauberer untereinander keine Kinder kriegen können. Die Liebe ist stärker als der Fortpflanzungstrieb." Er legte seine beiden Hände über sein Herz, und Harry lachte befreit.

Jetzt, wo er es überstanden hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete begeistert die anderen Performer.

Zuerst waren noch ein paar Sechstklässler dran, und dann kam Sirius. Harry, Hermine, Ron und alle, die fanden, dass Sirius Black absolut _heiß_ aussah in seiner schwarzen Gothic-Kluft, schrien sich regelrecht die Kehlen aus dem Leib. Der Mann hatte kinnlanges, gestyltes Haar, trug ein schwarzes, langärmeliges Netzshirt, das sein neues Wolfstattoo über der rechten Schulter wunderbar zur Schau stellte und eine schwarze Lederhose und – so wie Harry – kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel. Um den Hals trug er eine Silberkette und an den Fingern ein paar Ringe.

Die drei Mädchen kamen mit ihm auf die Bühne und bekamen von der Band drei weitere Mikros gestellt. Sie sahen sich alle sehr ähnlich, und als die ersten Takte einsetzten, bewegten sie sich sanft dazu. Sirius griff das Mikro und den Ständer und wippte leicht vor und zurück, sich innerlich auf seinen Gesang vorbereitend.

„Das hier ist für einen Menschen, den ich mehr liebe als alles andere auf der Welt. Sorry Harry, diesmal bist du nicht gemeint." Er grinste herzbrecherisch, und Harry lachte. Er wusste genau, auf wen Sirius anspielte. Und, oh Gott, er wusste, wie sehr Sirius diesen Menschen liebte.

Der Song begann, und Sirius ließ seine kratzige, sinnliche Stimme durch den Saal fließen.

_In the grace of your love I writhe in pain_

_In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same_

_I'm for you …_

_I'm for you_

_I'm killing myself for your love and again all is lost_

_In 777 ways I love you 'til my death do us apart _

_I'm for you_

_And I'm dying for your love_

_I'm for you_

_My heaven's wherever you are_

_I'm for you_

_I'm dying for your love_

_I'm for you_

_My heaven's wherever you are_

_In 666 ways I love you and my heaven's wherever you are_

_I'm here for you_

_I'm for you_

_I'm here for you_

_I'm for you_

_I'm here for you _

…

Sirius und die Mädchen hörten gemeinsam auf, und wieder war die Halle so still, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte. Jeder hatte den weißen Schimmer um Sirius gesehen, und der Mann sah am Ende mit seinen Nerven aus. Langsam stellte er das Mikrofon hin, ließ sich auf seinen Barhocker fallen, den Harry schon benutzt hatte, und wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

Dann flog plötzlich mit einem enormen Krachen das Portal zur großen Halle auf, und ein äußerst abgekämpfter, jedoch lebhafter Remus Lupin stand im Torbogen.

„SIRIUS BLACK! Was glaubst du, was du hier tust!" rief er mit ungewohntem Temperament. „Erst nur einen Zettel liegen lassen, dass du in Hogwarts bist, und dann nicht auf mich warten!" Um ihn herum verschwanden gerade die Reste einer weißen Aura.

Sirius' Hände waren schneller unten als Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, und das sagte alles. Entgeistert sah er seinen Freund an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Die ganze Halle beobachtete gespannt, was nun geschehen würde.

Harry sah Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Remus kam wütend durch die Tische gestakt, bis er an Harrys Tisch stand. Es trennten ihn noch etwa zehn Meter von der Bühne, auf der der Animagus stand.

„Woher hast du dieses Tattoo, Black?" fragte Remus misstrauisch und noch ziemlich außer Atem. „Was geht jetzt schon wieder in deinem Kopf vor?"

Sirius schüttelte sich aus seiner Starre. Mit einem erstaunlichen Satz war er von der Bühne heruntergesprungen und warf sich kurz vor Remus auf die Knie. Seine Augen glänzten vor Freude.

„Ich habe es immer gewusst, Moony. Wir gehören zusammen! Du hast es auch gefühlt, nicht wahr? Du bist meine zweite Hälfte!" Er packte Remus' linke Hand und küsste sie. „Heirate mich, schönstes aller Menschenwesen!"

Remus lächelte überglücklich. „Das ist die größte Torheit deines Lebens, Padfoot. Ja, ich will!"

Sirius sprang auf, schloss seinen Partner in die Arme und wirbelte ihn jauchzend herum. Eine Kamera blitzte. Colin Creevey hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Um die zwei wohl glücklichsten Menschen der Welt bildete sich eine scharlachrote Aura, und sie schienen einander gar nicht loslassen zu wollen. Als sie sich innig küssten, brach die Halle in Jubelgeschrei aus.

Mädchen kreischten Sirius' Namen, und alle beglückwünschten ihn zu seinem Partner, zur Verlobung. Harry wurde nicht vergessen. Remus zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl und umarmte ihn fest, heiser versprechend, dass sie von nun an eine echte Familie sein würden. Harry musste sich echt bemühen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er war verdammt glücklich für seine zwei Paten.

„Ich freue mich für euch", murmelte er ergriffen. „Und es wurde verflixt noch mal Zeit!"

Sirius umarmte ihn fest und drückte einen Kuss auf sein störrisches, schwarzes Haar. „Wir zwei heiraten erst, wenn du deinen eigenen Partner ausfindig gemacht hast."

Remus horchte auf. „Partner?"

„Harry hat schon gesungen", erklärte Sirius, „und er hatte diese weiße Aura. Das heißt, sein Partner muss hier irgendwo rumlaufen. Wir finden ihn schon, Harry. Jetzt, wo der Damm gebrochen ist, wird eure Zuneigung zueinander immer stärker und stärker werden."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Oh, das ist die glücklichste Nacht meines Lebens!" Remus löste sich etwas und nahm Sirius' Wolfstattoo näher unter die Lupe.

„Wow, das ist wunderschön", sagte er andächtig, sich unbewusst die Lippen leckend. „Und nur für mich hast du dir das stechen lassen? Das ist ein Muggeltattoo ..."

„Ich wusste schon viel früher, dass du der eine für mich bist, Moony", wisperte Sirius und küsste seinen Partner verlangend auf den Mund. „Selbst ohne Seelenbund hätte ich dich immer geliebt. Ich will dich nie verlieren."

„Niemals", keuchte Remus und schlang die Arme um Sirius' Körper.

McGonagall kam und scheuchte die zwei Männer hinaus. Das war nichts mehr für die Kleinen.

Als nächstes war Malfoy dran. Er stellte sich arrogant in Pose, grinste Harry zu, dann räusperte er sich.

„Ich singe heute nur, um Parkinson zu beweisen, das ich _nicht ihr Seelenpartner bin_! Und wenn ich es doch bin, erschießt mich."

Die Schüler lachten und Pansy kreischte hysterisch eine Beleidigung.

„Okay. Der Song heißt „2000 Meilen unter dem Meer" und ist von einer Muggelband namens Subway to Sally. Ich widme ihn einer bestimmten Person, und die weiß schon, was gemeint ist." Er lächelte leicht und wartete dann auf seinen Einsatz.

_Zwei weiße Segel glitten grad durch deine Augen_

_Darin die See ist tiefer als ein Boot je ging._

_Ein Sturm zieht auf mit Wellen die zum Töten taugen_

_Die jedes Schiff verschlingen das am Anker liegt. _

_Zwei weiße Haie glitten grad durch deine Augen_

_Ich schmeck das bittre Salz der See in meinem Mund._

_Es ist noch Angst in mir, wie könnte ich auch glauben_

_Dass dort kein Zweifel wäre, unten auf dem Grund? _

_Ich versinke, ich ertrinke, _

_Ich will keine Schmerzen mehr._

_Ich will dort sein, wo es still ist_

_2000 Meilen unterm Meer. _

_Zwei weiße Flügel falten sich um deine Schultern, _

_Im Rausch der Tiefe bist du weiß und wunderschön._

_Ich weiß genau, du bist jetzt hier mich zu erlösen, _

_Ich kann nicht weiterschwimmen, bitte lass mich gehen. _

_Ein weißes Licht verschlingt die Haie und die Segel, _

_verschlingt die See, und in mir wird es still, so still._

_Ich bitte dich, schalt ab die summenden Maschinen, _

_Die mich am Leben halten, länger als ich will. _

_Ich versinke, ich ertrinke, _

_Ich will keine Schmerzen mehr. _

_Ich will dort sein, wo es still ist, _

_2000 Meilen unterm Meer_

_2000 Meilen unterm Meer. _

_Ich versinke, ich ertrinke, _

_Ich will keine Schmerzen mehr. _

_Ich will dort sein, wo es still ist ... _

_Ich versinke, ich ertrinke, _

_Ich will keine Schmerzen mehr, _

_Ich will dort sein, wo es still ist, _

_2000 Meilen unterm Meer ... _

Die Schüler waren ein wenig überrascht wegen des Textes, klatschten aber dennoch ihren Beifall. Auch um Malfoy hatte es geglüht, und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, welche arme Seele mit diesem Frettchen verbunden war.

Draco stieg von der Bühne und schlenderte arrogant zu seinem Tisch hinüber, an dem Goyle, Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott saßen. Pansy steuerte er an, ließ sie aber absichtlich links liegen. Er hielt vor Blaise. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen beugte er sich runter, nahm das Kinn des stillen, dunkelhaarigen und hübschen Jungen in seine Hand und küsste ihn besitzergreifend. Er ignorierte scheinbar die Tränen, die aus Blaises dunklen Augen über seine Wangen liefen.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt", flüsterte er zärtlich. „Du bist mein Engel, und niemand sonst." Dann küsste er die Tränen weg und umarmte seinen Partner. Glücklicherweise war Goyle schnell genug, um ein Glas in der Luft erstarren zu lassen, das Pansy wutentbrannt nach ihnen schleuderte.

Die Halle explodierte in schrillem Geschrei von Pansy, dem hysterischen Klagen der Fans, die Draco hatte, und dem allgemeinen Applaus, der noch immer anhielt. Harry konnte nur starren und sich wundern. Aber es machte irgendwie Sinn. Blaise war jemand, der offensichtlich leicht zu dominieren war, und Malfoy war eine sehr einnehmende Person. Andererseits hatte Blaise gerade durch seine Passivität Draco voll in der Hand und weckte die Zuneigung und den Beschützerinstinkt des anderen Jungen. Sie würden wohl glücklich miteinander sein.

Nach Pavarti, die zusammen mit Padma sang, kam Seamus an die Reihe. Er starrte Dean und Pavarti wütend an, die sofort miteinander turtelten. Dann holte er tief Luft. Auf der Tafel über ihm stand „Musical Elisabeth, Der letzte Tanz".

Harry fand das passend. Und da Hermine ihn gezwungen hatte, ihre extensive Liedersammlung durchzuhören, wusste er, welche Bedeutung dieses Lied hatte. Zumindest für Seamus.

Der scheuchte seine Mädchen an die Mikros und legte los.

_Es ist ein altes Thema, doch neu für mich._

_Zwei, die denselben lieben, nämlich dich. _

_Du hast dich entschieden, ich hab dich verpasst, _

_Bin auf deiner Hochzeit nur der Gast. _

_Du hast dich abgewendet, doch nur zum Schein,_

_Du willst ihr treu sein, doch du lädst mich ein._

_Noch in ihren Armen lächelst du mir zu, _

_Und wohin das führn wird weißt auch du._

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich allein mit dir! _

_Die Zeit wird alt und müde, der Wein wird schal._

_Die Luft ist schwül und stickig im Spiegelsaal_

_Unsichtbare Augen sehn uns beiden zu, _

_Alle warten auf das Rendez-vous. _

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!_

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!_

_Und nun wart ich im Dunkeln, und schau zu dir hin_

_Als der große Verlierer,_

_Doch ich weiß, ich gewinn! _

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!_

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!_

_Der letzte Tanz, der letzte Tanz, gehört allein nur mir,_

_Den letzten Tanz, den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!_

Seamus sah mit steinernem, doch unglaublich leidendem Gesicht zu Dean, der zu Eis erstarrt schien. Um die beiden erstarb gerade eine helle, weiße Aura wie Nebel in der Morgensonne. Hinten im Saal wurde gejubelt, während vorn alle beobachteten, was los war. Pavarti, Deans Freundin, hatte ihren Stuhl weggeschoben und sah mit eisigem Blick zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her.

Harry tat Seamus so unendlich leid. Er hatte eine zweijährige Beziehung mit Dean gehabt, ehe der beschlossen hatte, es mal mit Mädchen zu probieren und ihn einfach sitzen ließ. Seamus liebte Dean immer noch, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie zusammengehörten. Die Aura war ein deutlicher Hinweis. Aber Dean schien anderer Meinung zu sein – und Pavarti auch.

„Es kümmert mich einen Dreck, dass ihr Seelenpartner seid! Dann seid Freunde! Dean ist _mein_ Mann! Lass die Finger von ihm, Finnigan!"

Seamus nahm das Mikro noch einmal und überlegte für ein paar Sekunden. Dann, schließlich, sagte er: „Es ist alles gesagt. Ich werde warten, und der letzte Tanz gehört mir."

Pavarti warf ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf und musste von Dean beruhigt werden. Harry hoffte nur, dass die Pein in seinen Augen ein Zeichen dafür war, dass auch er noch Gefühle für Seamus hatte. Es würde ihn umbringen, diese beiden unglücklich zu sehen.

Der Applaus erstarb rasch, als sich die Nachrichten des traurigen Ausgangs verbreiteten. Diesmal gab es keine Love Story, zumindest keine glückliche. Geknickt kam Seamus von der Bühne herunter. Während Harry noch überlegte, ob er Seamus zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten sollte, scheuchte Pavarti Dean hoch. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Seamus ließ sich neben Harry, Ron und Hermine in seinen Stuhl fallen und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

„Willst du lieber gehen?" fragte Harry sanft.

„Und Snape beim Singen verpassen? Hast du sie nicht alle?" fragte Seamus ungläubig. „Lass mal. Ich wusste, dass er unsicher ist und sie ihn nicht gehen lässt. Da muss ich alleine durch." Auf Hermines zweifelnden Blick hin seufzte er und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Mein Gott, ja, ich fühl mich schlecht, na und? Soll ich deswegen vor Langeweile sterben?"

Ron lachte darüber, und Seamus' Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich habe später noch Zeit zum Nachdenken. Aber heute Abend will ich Spaß haben. Es lag mir am Herzen, dass er weiß, wie ich zu ihm stehe, und ich bin trotz allem froh, dass er mein Seelenpartner ist."

„Ja, die Zeit wird es zeigen", sagte Harry zustimmend. „Er ist noch jung und hat vielleicht nur Angst vor zu viel Nähe gehabt."

„Merlin, die habe ich auch!" scherzte Seamus. „Ich habe noch Zeit. Soll er sich austoben. Irgendwann kommt er zu mir zurück, und wenn wir nur wieder Freunde wie früher sind."

„Es wird dir das Herz brechen", warnte Hermine leise.

„Und wenn schon", sagte Seamus achselzuckend. „Das nächste Leben kommt bestimmt."

Hermine hatte eine passende Bemerkung auf Lager, aber Ron brachte sie effektiv zum Schweigen. Harry und Seamus rollten mit den Augen und wandten sich dem nächsten Auftritt zu.

Von Professor Trelawney.

Und sie misshandelte einen Hit von Evanescence. Going under. Harry stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinen Armen.

Die Stimme dieser Frau war unausgewogen und dünn. Sie konnte kaum einen Ton halten, und gerade in „Going Under" waren starke Passagen enthalten. Wie konnte sie nur?

„ ... Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom ... I'm dying again …" Sie hörte mittendrin auf, als die silberweiße Aura ihren dürren Körper einhüllte.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Schüler. Die Trelawney hatte eine andere Hälfte?!

Von ganz hinten, aus der Dunkelheit, kam Unruhe auf. Schnell genug tauchte eine schockierte Rita Kimmkorn auf. Hinter ihrem Ohr klemmte ihre giftgrüne Schreibfeder, und ihre Finger waren ganz tintenverkleckst.

„Du ... !" rief sie zitternd und deutete auf Sibyll Trelawney. „DU bist meine andere Hälfte?! Eine _Frau_? Eine _Wahrsagerin_? ..." Etwas kam ihr in den Kopf, und plötzlich grinste sie, als wären gerade fünf Weihnachtsfeste zusammengefallen. „Oh, meine Liebe! Erlaub mir, dich hier und jetzt zu entführen. Wir könnten was trinken gehen, uns ein wenig unterhalten ..."

Hermine schnaubte laut auf. „Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden", sagte sie laut genug, dass jeder im Umkreis von zehn Metern es hören konnte. Gar nicht überraschend sagte McGonagall genau das Gleiche. Nicht wenige Schüler lachten respektlos.

Rita Kimmkorn starrte Hermine hasserfüllt an, doch dann verzog sie die Lippen zu einem unangenehmen Lächeln. „Nun, ich denke, für ein paar Vorträge haben wir noch Zeit, nicht, Miss ... äh ... Trelawney. Nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", hauchte diese in ihrer mystischsten Stimme. Sie glitt zur Kimmkorn rüber und gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den freien Tisch von Ginny und Crabbe.

Hermine hob das Kinn in stummer Herausforderung. Sie und Ron waren ohnehin als nächste dran, und sie würden dieser Ziege jetzt eine Vorstellung liefern, die sie so schnell nicht vergessen würde!

Ihre Nummer wurde aufgerufen, und zusammen stiegen sie auf die Bühne. Ron half ihr galant hoch, und nicht wenige murmelten wegen ihrer Kostüme. Smart setzte der Rotschopf seine Maske und den Hut auf, dann verbeugte er sich galant vor dem Publikum, während Hermine höflich knickste.

Als die Black Crows loslegten, kreischten nicht wenige Muggelgeborene auf, und erst recht die Kinder von Zauberern und Hexen murmelten leise vor sich hin. Fast jeder hatte sich dieses Lied einmal angehört.

Hermine und Ron nahmen jeweils ihre Posen ein, und dann begann sie, mit klarer, gebietender Stimme, den Saal in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

_Er sang sobald ich schlief, und kam mir nach. _

_Mir schien, dass er mich rief und mit mir sprach. _

_Träum ich denn immer noch, ich fühl es hier? _

_Phantom der Oper, du bist mir ganz nah, _

_Du lebst in mir ... _

_Komm sing mit mir heut Nacht, bei Kerzenschein, _

_Dann fängt dich meine Macht noch stärker ein. _

_Und wendest du den Blick auch ab von mir, _

_Phantom der Oper, das noch keiner sah, _

_Es lebt in dir ... _

_Wer dein Gesicht je sah, der fürchtet dich. _

_Ich dien' als Maske dir, _

_Doch hört man mich._

_Dein Geist und mein Gesang so wirken wir, _

_Phantom der Oper, das noch keiner sah, _

_es lebt in dir/mir. _

_Du ahnst als Medium, was ist und scheint, _

_Mensch und Mysterium_

_In dir vereint. _

_Im Labyrinth der Nacht liegt mein Revier, _

_Phantom der Oper, das noch keiner sah, _

_Es lebt in dir/mir. _

_Sing, mein Engel der Musik!_

_Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper ... _

_Sing! Sing für mich! _

Hermines Stimme scholl an und an, und sie kletterte mühelos die komplizierten Noten hinauf. Ron unterstützte sie mit jeder Geste und jeder Note, die er mit ihr sang. Ihr Schauspiel war fließend und ausdrucksstark, und als die letzte Note, das hohe c, fiel, lief allen eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Ganz vorne auf einem Tisch zersprang ein Glas. Hermine tat so, als würde sie in Rons Armen in Ohnmacht fallen.

Und in dem Moment hüllte eine goldene Aura die beiden ein. Wie in Trance hob Ron seine Freundin an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Pfiffe und Rufe sowie der tosende Applaus der Schüler konnten sie kaum aufwecken, so verschlungen waren sie ineinander.

In Harry hob die eigene Sehnsucht ihren hässlichen Kopf, und er wimmerte leise auf. Plötzlich war der Gedanke, dass da jemand in dieser Menge für ihn saß, unerträglich. Er wollte von diesem Jemand berührt werden, Worte hören ...

Aber diese Empfindung verschwand schnell wieder. Snape schwebte auf die Bühne und warf Ron und Hermine unzeremoniell herunter. Dann nahm er sich das Mikro. Anhand des Blickes, den er Harry direkt aus seinen schwarzen, glühenden Augen zuwarf, war es sicher nichts Nettes, das er zu sagen hatte.

„So, Schüler. Ich habe zwar zugestimmt, hier mitzumachen, weil unser allseits geschätzter Direktor darauf bestanden hat, aber sollte ich nach diesem Abend hier auch nur einen Mucks von euch darüber hören, dann hagelt es Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten, dass ihr euch wünschen werdet, taub, blind und stumm geboren zu sein." Er steckte das Mikro fest und nickte der Band zu.

Schon nach den ersten paar Noten quietschte Hermine begeistert auf. „Oh mein Gott! Er wird „Wicked Game" von Chris Isaak singen! In der Version von HIM, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht! Wir sind ja so glücklich!"

Snape warf ihrem Tisch einen Todesblick zu, ehe er sich auf seine Musik konzentrierte und begann, mit tiefer, unendlich samtiger Stimme zu singen.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you _

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. _

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you, _

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you. _

_No I don't wanna fall in love (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_No I don't wanna fall in love (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_With you … (This world is always gonna brake your heart)_

_What a wicked game to play _

_To make me feel this way _

_What a wicked thing to do _

_To let me dream of you _

_What a wicked thing to say _

_You never felt this way _

_What a wicked thing to do _

_To make me dream of you _

_And I don't wanna fall in love (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_No I don't wanna fall in love (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_With you … _

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you, _

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. _

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you, _

_And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you,_

_No!_

_Now I wanna fall in love! (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_Now I wanna fall in lust! (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_With you … (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_Now I wanna fall in love! (This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_(This world is always gonna brake your heart) _

_Nobody loves no one. _

Snape spürte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend diese merkwürdige Sensation durch seinen Körper rauschen, das Gefühl, jemandem so nahe zu sein, den er brauchte, um sein Leben schöner zu machen, ihn glücklich zu machen, _ganz_ zu machen. Jeder Muskel erzitterte, und die letzte Zeile hatte er nur noch hinseufzen können, ehe es zuviel wurde. Wie schon Srius zuvor musste er sich auf den Barhocker setzen und tief Luft holen, um nicht womöglich noch umzukippen.

Das erste Mal war diese Empfindung noch nicht so stark gewesen. Vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung, weil er gesessen hatte.

Wessen Schuld war es wohl, dass er wieder von Kopf bis Fuß in einem Schlamassel steckte, aus dem er nicht mehr herauskam?

Albus.

_Potter_!

Potter hatte gesungen, und urplötzlich war ihm heiß und kalt geworden, er hatte gezittert und geglaubt, vor lauter Glück platzen zu müssen. Dabei hatte er seinen Weinbecher umgestoßen. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand ihm Beachtung geschenkt, da sie alle von diesem Bengel so fasziniert gewesen waren. Was konnten sie auch dagegen tun, wenn der verdammte Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-komplett-fertiggemacht-hat „Nothing else matters" von Metallica so unglaublich erotisch dahinseufzt? Nichts. Und genau das war der Punkt.

Snape war ihm verfallen, so, wie der Rest von ihnen auch. Irgendwie war es sogar befriedigend, dass IHM diese grünen Augen gehören sollten, dieses weiche, schwarze Haar, dieser sündige Körper. Befriedigend, aber auch unglaublich störend. Potter und er waren nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Warum tat ihnen das Schicksal so etwas an? Potter würde ihn dafür hassen, und er würde Potter dafür hassen, dass er ihn wollte und nicht haben konnte, weil seine Moral und der Rest der Welt ihn davon abhielten.

Sein Song war ja so passend gewesen. Typisch Albus.

Merlin, er hasste sich selbst jetzt schon dafür, so über Harry zu denken. Das fing ja gut an. Wieder zurück zu den Zeiten, wo ihn jeder gehasst hatte.

Snape riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und starrte seinen Partner direkt an. Harrys Augen waren auf seine fixiert. Die grünen Juwelen musterten ihn intensiv, als gäbe es etwas zu ergründen. Und der Rest der Welt stand still. Ron und Hermine waren weiß angelaufen, und man konnte die Flotte-Schreibefeder von Rita Kimmkorn über das Pergament schaben hören.

Nach endlosen Momenten eiste sich Severus von Harrys Anblick los und verneigte sich leicht vor seinem Publikum. Dann ging er stolz von der Bühne.

Hermine fing an zu klatschen, andere Mädchen fielen mit ein, und urplötzlich tobte die ganze Halle, als sei gerade die Zeit aus einer Erstarrung aufgetaut und flösse nun im normalen Tempo weiter. Snapes zartbittere Stimme hatte sie alle begeistert, sogar noch mehr als Sirius' oder Harrys. Sein Bariton war gänsehauterzeugend und sinnlich, tief wie ein Brunnen und so leicht wie der Wind, wenn er wollte.

Nach Snape kamen noch viele andere Siebtklässler und fast alle Lehrer dran, aber der Meister der Tränke war unumstritten das Highlight gewesen. Plus der wahnsinnigen Neuigkeit, dass Harry Potter seine andere Hälfte war.

--------------

Gegen Mitternacht waren endlich alle Sänger fertig, und das Büfett wurde einmal mehr geöffnet, um die hungrigen und durstigen Schüler zu versorgen.

Fast eine ganze Stunde später kam dann erst die Preisverleihung. Offenbar hatte die Jury so lange gebraucht, um alle Nominierungen auszuwerten und zu diskutieren.

Dumbledore stand wieder auf der Bühne. Alles war noch festlicher ausgeleuchtet, und die von Harry entzündeten Kerzen brannten immer noch fröhlich. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie das zum Geier passiert sein konnte. Hatte er unbewusst mit den Fingern geschnippt und so Incendio bewirkt? Kaum, oder?

„Liebe Schüler, ich danke euch allen für eure rege Teilnahme!" rief Dumbledore durch die stille, erwartungsgeladene Halle. „Ich erkläre nur ganz kurz das Bewertungssystem. Jede teilnehmende Nummer hat zehn Punkte für den Person oder die Gruppe eingefahren, außer, die Gruppenmitglieder sind aus unterschiedlichen Häusern. Dann gab es natürlich für jedes Haus zehn Punkte. Backgroundsänger gelten nicht als Gruppenmitglieder. Aber das wurde vorher schon geregelt, wie ihr wisst.

Aber nun zum interessanten Teil! Wir, die Jury, sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Der Gewinner der Performance aus dem sechsten Jahr ist die Nummer fünfundfünfzig mit „Küss mich nieder!" "

Die Halle brach in Jubel aus, und die drei Jungs rannten grinsend auf die Bühne. Sie waren süße Bengels mit dem Flair von Skaterboys. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen. Vermutlich würden sie die Punkte für ihre UTZs brauchen ...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jungs", strahlte Dumbledore. „Eure Originalität wird für jeden von euch mit je fünf Punkten in euren gewählten UTZ-Fächern nächstes Jahr belohnt. Danke sehr!"

Unter Beifall und Pfiffen hopsten die drei von der Bühne und machten Platz für den nächsten Gewinner.

„Nun zu den Siebtklässlern. Wir alle sind uns bewusst, dass uns in diesem Jahr viele liebgewonnene Hexen und Zauberer verlassen werden. Nun, um ihnen den Abschied etwas leichter zu machen, wollen wir auch an sie einen Preis von fünf Punkten pro UTZ-Fach vergeben. Des weiteren haben wir uns entschieden, die besonders herausragenden Vorstellungen mit Hauspunkten zu prämieren. Und nun lasst uns beginnen."

Wieder zauberte die Band einen Trommelwirbel, und alles wurde still. Die Lehrer, die als Jury gewirkt hatten, suchten sich Plätze in vorderster Reihe der Schüler, um alles genau mitzubekommen. Bereitwillig wurde ihnen Platz gemacht. Snape landete in der Nähe von Harry, obwohl er alles versucht hatte, um ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Immerhin konnte er seine Augen bei sich behalten, und selbst das fiel ihm verdammt schwer.

Dumbledore lächelte breit. „Fangen wir von hinten an, wie es bei jeder guten Preisverleihung üblich ist. Im Jahrgang sieben belegt den dritten Platz ... Miss Hannah Abbott und Mister Justin Finch-Fletchley!" rief Dumbledore laut.

Ein Quieken war von ganz hinten zu hören, und ein kleiner Tumult brach aus. Hannah und Justin erschienen aufgeregt und ziemlich verwuschelt auf der Bühne, um ihren Preis von fünfunddreißig Hauspunkten in Empfang zu nehmen. Unter Pfiffen und Beifall zogen sie sich schnell wieder zurück.

Dumbledore lachte leise, ehe er mit einer Handbewegung den Saal zur Ruhe brachte. „Ich spanne euch ja gar nicht länger auf die Folter! Der zweite Preis geht mit einer Punktmenge von sechzig Punkten an ... Mister Draco Malfoy mit seiner Interpretation von 2000 Meilen unterm Meer der Band Subway to Sally! Kommen Sie auf die Bühne, Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoys Ecke brach in Jubel aus. Er selbst erhob sich, verneigte sich spöttisch in alle Richtungen, aus denen Beifall und Pfiffe klangen, dann zog er Blaise auf die Füße und schleifte ihn mit.

Auf der Bühne angekommen küsste er den schüchternen Jungen an seiner Hand auf die schön geschwungenen Lippen, ehe er sich Dumbledore zuwandte.

„Draco, wir verleihen dir den Preis, weil deine Vorstellung durch Gefühl und stimmliche Fertigkeit sowie durch den Mut, eine weniger beachtete Musikrichtung aufzugreifen geprägt war. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco. Und noch viel, viel Glück im späteren Leben ... mit deinem Partner."

Draco war nicht im mindesten gerührt und tat auch nicht so. Viel mehr neigte er kurz den Kopf, und das kürzeste Lächeln flackerte über seinen Mund. „Vielen Dank, Direktor."

Blaise zog verlegen an seinem Ärmel, und Draco drehte sich um. Der brünette, zierliche Junge mit dem langen Haar und den dunklen Augen senkte kurz den Blick und errötete leicht. Die Halle wurde still, um auch ja jedes Wort zu hören.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, nach so langer Zeit ... Ich liebe dich, Draco." Nach diesem Geständnis explodierte sein Gesicht regelrecht in Scharlachrot und er sah schnell zu Boden.

„_AAAAAH_!" kreischte Pansy in die Stille und fiel in Ohnmacht. Ihr Mopsgesicht war bleich wie der Tod.

Draco war für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann packte er Blaises Haar auf eine Art, die nicht ganz angenehm sein konnte. Aber Blaise selbst schien es nicht zu kümmern.

„Das will ich schwer hoffen, Zabini", knurrte Draco lüstern. „Zu einer Partnerschaft gehören immer zwei mit gleichen Gefühlen, oder? Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden! Ich denke schon die ganze Zeit daran, wie ich dir am Besten zeigen kann, wer der Boss ist."

Ein hungriger Kuss beendete ihre Show ohnehin, denn McGonagall kehrte sie von der Bühne. Unten angekommen zerrte Draco Blaise aus der Großen Halle hinaus, um nicht jugendfreie Dinge mit ihm anzustellen.

Harry sah ihnen nach und erzitterte vor Verlangen. Kurz rauschten vor seinem geistigen Auge Bilder vorbei, die Hände auf seiner Haut beinhalteten, Zähne über seinen Brustwarzen, und lange, starke Beine, die gegen seine eigenen rieben. Ein schwerer Körper über ihm, der ihm den Atem raubte.

Snape drei Sitze weiter schnappte leicht nach Luft, weigerte sich aber weiterhin, Harry anzusehen.

Dumbledore stellte sich unterdes wieder ins Rampenlicht und beruhigte die Massen.

„Schüler, Schüler!" rief er leicht tadelnd. „Der Zweitplatzierte war sicher großartig, aber wollt ihr nicht wissen, wer der Gewinner ist?" Die Schüler schrieen ihre Antwort. „Na dann, ihr habt mich überzeugt! Der absolute Favorit der Jury für eine Performance aus dem siebten Jahr war ..."

McGonagall erhob sich und entrollte ein Blatt Pergament. „Das Phantom der Oper, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger!" verkündete sie laut.

Die Halle erzitterte einmal mehr unter dem Gebrüll und Gejubel der Schüler. Tosender Applaus brach aus, und Harrys zwei beste Freunde wussten gar nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Wie in einer Trance taumelten sie auf die Bühne, sich fest an den Händen haltend.

„Hermine, Ron", sagte Dumbledore laut und brachte die Halle so schnell wieder zum Schweigen, „die Jury und ich waren geschlossen der Meinung, dass eure Vorstellung dieses hinreißenden Musicalklassikers diese Ehrung verdient. Nicht nur hast du, Hermine, den schwierigen Part der Christine mit allen Tonlagen und Tücken gemeistert, ihr zwei habt auch die Szene, an die meine Kollegen und ich uns noch so gut erinnern, nachgespielt. Die Kostüme waren hinreißend, und das Schauspiel fabulös. Der erste Platz geht an euch!"

Dobby erschien mit einem lauten Knall auf der Bühne und überreichte Hermine und Ron einen großen Silberpokal, auf dem in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben stand: 1. Preis Gesangswettbewerb, Hogwarts 2003. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, Das Phantom der Oper.

Harry stand auf und begann, begeistert zu klatschen. Seine Gryffindorkameraden fielen donnernd mit ein, und bald wurden die beiden von allen Seiten gefeiert. Puterrot und sehr, sehr glücklich standen sie in ihren Kostümen auf der Bühne, verbeugten sich immer wieder dankbar und genossen ihren Sieg. Harry gönnte es ihnen aus vollem Herzen

Nach ein paar Minuten stolperten sie zurück auf ihre Plätze, und da Dumbledore die Bühne natürlich noch nicht verließ, richteten sich alle Augen wieder auf ihn.

„Bevor ich den Gewinner aus den Lehrerreihen ansage, habe ich noch eine Sonderpreisvergabe für ein besonderes, junges Talent. Obwohl er es nicht unter die drei Bestplatzierten geschafft hat, erhält er für seinen Auftritt heute Abend einen Preis von drei Punkten pro UTZ-Fach. Gewonnen und verdient hat er diesen Preis deshalb, weil in seiner Stimme etwas wahrhaft Magisches liegt. Ich bitte euch, schenkt Harry Potter einen kräftigen Applaus!"

Harry wurde zu Eis.

„Was?" krächzte er heiser und völlig unmagisch.

„Los! Hoch mit dir!" rief Seamus begeistert. „Du bist der Sänger, Harry! Geh schon!"

Also schlurfte Harry zur Treppe, die zur Bühne führte und quälte sich hoch.

Er hasste es. Hatte er gewonnen, weil er Harry Potter war, oder weil er gesungen hatte? Er wollte nicht von Dumbledore bevorzugt werden, er wollte nicht von allen anderen deswegen gehasst werden ...

Mit wackeligen Knien stand er dann unter den Scheinwerfern. Aber er bemühte sich, in seinen Klamotten einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Man trug kein Leder, wenn man ein Weichling war.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore warm und überbrückte das Geschrei und den Jubel mühelos, „Dieser Preis wird an dich vergeben, weil wir glauben, dass du das Zeug zum Sänger hast. Mit den zusätzlichen Punkten für deine UTZ-Prüfungen wollen wir dir die Möglichkeit geben, an einer Universität deiner Wahl dein Potential zu fördern und deine Fähigkeiten zu entdecken. Du wurdest deshalb nicht mit den anderen bewertet, weil du außer Konkurrenz bist."

Harry musste unsicher aussehen, und so klopfte ihm Dumbledore sanft auf die Schulter. „Du hast jeden Punkt verdient, mein Junge. Alle Jurymitglieder stehen hinter dieser Entscheidung, und wir hoffen, dass du diese Gelegenheit ergreifen wirst. Du bist jedenfalls schon mal vorgemerkt an der Pariser Universität für experimentelle Magie."

Die Halle war erfüllt vom Lärm, den die Schüler machten. Fast alle sahen bewundernd auf ihn und jubelten ihm zu, vor allem die Mädchen. Hermine und Ron sahen aus, als hätten sie sich einen Stern gepflückt, so sehr freuten sie sich für ihn.

„Sänger, Harry!" kreischte Seamus außer sich. „Da hast du viel zu tun! Du wirst die Punkte bitter nötig haben!"

Harry ließ sich erschöpft von Ron und Seamus umarmen, die auf die Bühne gesprungen waren. Gemeinsam zerrten die zwei Jungs Harry runter, um Platz zu machen. Kurz bekam der noch mit, wie Snapes schwarze Augen ihn kalkulierend ansahen. Dann gebot Dumbledore auch schon wieder Schweigen, und es wurde ruhig. Die Band spielte einen kleinen Tusch.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zur Entscheidung, wer er beste Sänger unter uns Lehrern war, werte Schülerinnen und Schüler. Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht sehr schwer gefallen. Ahnt ihr es schon? Aber zuerst werde ich den Preis verkünden: Der oder diejenige, der gewonnen hat, gewinnt, gesponsert von Hogwarts, eine dreiwöchige Reise nach Amerika. Gewohnt wird im Waldorf Astoria in der Präsidentensuite, es steht eine eigene Limousine zur Verfügung, und außerdem wird sich das Magische Zentrum für Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke freuen, in dieser Zeit eine exklusive Führung zu machen und den Besucher in ihre Arbeit einzuweihen."

Die Lehrer begannen, aufgeregt zu wispern. Sie hatten natürlich nicht in der Jury gesessen, sondern Dumbledore ganz allein hatte entschieden, wer der Gewinner war. Er hatte sich auf diesen Wettbewerb ausgedacht – weil er die Wette gewonnen hatte.

Die Schüler murmelten aufgeregt. Dumbledore würde gerecht entscheiden, soviel war klar, und er würde niemanden bevorzugen. Hermine und Ron schlossen Wetten ab.

„Ich wette, es ist Professor Snape", tuschelte Hermine.

„Naaa, die alte Fledermaus?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat zwar einen super Auftritt hingelegt, aber ich fand Sirius noch viel besser."

„Ron, Sirius ist kein Lehrer", stellte Harry klar. „Dumbledore hat ihn nur singen lassen, weil er Remus etwas sagen wollte."

„Oh. Mist. Hatte ich vergessen." Der Rotschopf seufzte geschlagen. „Dann wird es wohl doch Snape sein. Professor Sinistra war auch sehr gut, aber na ja, gegen ihn kommt sie wohl nicht an ..."

Um sie herum verfielen alle Schüler ins Tuscheln. Für Hermine und Harry stand jedoch fest, dass Snape vermutlich der Sieger war – sein Auftritt war durchgeplant und perfekt gewesen. Er war aus sich heraus gegangen und hatte – zwar nicht ohne Drohung, aber immerhin – mit seiner Stimme die Schüler bewegt.

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und ließ so seine Schüler verstummen.

„Wie gesagt ist mir die Wahl leichtgefallen, und ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Entscheidung nachvollziehen könnt. Der Sieger des Gesangswettbewerbs unter den Lehrern ist ... Professor Severus Snape!"

Die Hölle brach los. Slytherins begannen zu pfeifen und zu jubeln, die Hufflepuffs, die sonst immer viel zu viel Angst vor Snape hatten, stimmten schnell mit ein. Die zurückhaltenden Ravenclaws klatschten begeistert, und die Gryffindors brüllten Snapes Namen und gratulierten ihm lautstark. Und auch die Lehrer ließen sich nicht lumpen. Hagrid schwenkte Flitwick umher, als er wild winkte, McGonagall rief „Hört! Hört!", die Professoren Sinistra und Vektor führten spontan einen kleinen Cheerleader-Tanz auf. Madam Hooch ließ ein paar Dinge schweben, unter anderem auch Flitwick.

Harry sah Snape an und bemerkte, wie die blassen Wangen einen hübschen Rotton annahmen. Sein Partner wurde rot!

„Komm hoch, Severus", sagte Dumbledore strahlend. „Du hast dir den Urlaub redlich verdient!"

Snape hingegen sah aus, als ob er lieber eine Viper verschlucken würde. Lebend.

Harry grinste. Dann stand er auf, ging zu Severus rüber und zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Kommen Sie schon, Professor. Befriedigen Sie Dumbledores Erwartungen, und dann haben Sie Ihre Ruhe."

„Potter", knirschte Snape und starrte Harry verärgert an. „Verschwinde, wenn du dir keinen besonders hässlichen Fluch einfangen willst."

„Jetzt verletzen Sie mich aber, Professor", sagte Harry spöttisch schmollend. „Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot: Entweder, Sie gehen da jetzt rauf, oder ich küsse Sie."

„_Was_?!" Snape sah Harry schockiert an, doch der lächelte nur frech und herausfordernd. Dann sprang er auf und hastete auf die Bühne. Harry streckte die Zunge raus und ließ sich in Snapes Sitz fallen. Ron lachte sich fast kaputt.

Dumbledore klopfte Snape auf der Bühne auf die Schulter, gratulierte nochmals herzlich, und dann erklärte er, sehr zur Erleichterung seines Meisters der Zaubertränke den offiziellen Teil des Abends für beendet. The Black Crow würde ab jetzt ihre eigene Musik spielen, und das war Metall und Rock.

Snape sah seinen Partner vernichtend aus kohlschwarzen Augen an. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er Snape angehörte, würde er sich von ihm nicht mehr anpflaumen lassen. Er grinste also frech zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.

Dumbledore schubste den verdienten Gewinner von der Bühne und schwebte selbst schnell aus der Großen Halle. Auch Snape verzog sich, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Laute Musik setzte ein, und die Lehrer gingen schlafen oder auch nicht. Die Schüler schoben die Tische an die Wände und begannen zu tanzen.

Ron hatte sich Hermine geschnappt. „He, Harry. Deinen Partner wird schwer zu überzeugen sein!"

Harry lachte und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Tür, durch die Severus verschwunden war. „Du solltest wissen, dass eine lange Jagd die Beute umso begehrenswerter macht, mein Freund."

„Hört, hört!" rief Seamus.

„Ich werde mich anschleichen, ihn sich in Sicherheit wiegen lassen, und dann werde ich eines Tages ganz unverhofft zuschlagen", erklärte Harry lüstern.

Hermine lachte schallend und wurde von Ron auf die Tanzfläche geschleppt.

„Und ich glaube, ich fange mit der Jagd heute Nacht an", verkündete der grünäugige Gryffindor.

„Viel Erfolg, Harry", grinste Seamus. „Und vergiss nicht, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

„Viel Erfolg dir selbst, du dreckiger Ire." Beide brachen in Gelächter aus.

Glücklich, erwartungsvoll und ängstlich zugleich erhob Harry sich. Er würde Severus jetzt gute Nacht sagen, und dann würde er die Mauern des Mannes, der die andere Hälfte seiner Seele darstellte, gnadenlos niederreißen. Severus gehörte ihm.

Und er würde ihn sich holen.

**- Fin -**


End file.
